Damon and Elena Season 4 I love you, I choose you
by TheYearOfDelena115
Summary: Picking up after S. 3 finale, Elena's a vampire. She made her decision as a human, but now tht she remembers the things Damon compelled her to forget and her vampire lust is making her crazy,can she really forget the things she felt while Stefan was gone?
1. Chapter 1

Damon's POV

_ Stupid Monitors. Stupid Doctors. Stupid everything. I can't believe Elena's even fucking in here. She fucking turned. No doctor can help her now-_

_ No. I can't think that. I can't think that she-_

_ I can't believe I wasn't there to help her. I can't believe I- _she- _drowned, and I didn't even help her…_

_ "_You couldn't have done anything Damon, now stop beating yourself up." Stefan woefully repeats for the millionth time, though I pretty sure his grim frown is trying it's best to stop from smiling. _Of course the righteous bastard's happy. Elena chose _him.

"Look Stefan, I'm stressing over Elena, okay? And I don't need your damn pity, remorse, or whatever that thing is you do to try and help people out. I just want Elena out of here, and you're right I couldn't have done anything, because I was too busy saving everyone else's ass. But you Stefan, you could have saved her. Yet you had to go and save that lame ass Matt, because that's what Elena wanted-" I start to breathe heavily, and I can feel that my eyes are turning pitch black. I couldn't tell, or care, if it was because of hunger or because of anger, but my voice caused the nosy people in the hospital to start staring. It was not my fault that my voice started raising at my holier than thou dumbass brother. _He _let her die. _He _is the reason Elena's in here in the first place. _He _is the one Elena chose…

"Damon, I'm going to pretend like you're not threatening me, because I can tell how hungry and upset you are," Stefan breathed. _So it was both? Hmm.__Interesting combination, he's probably scared out of his wits. No wonder he's trying to calm me down._ "Why don't you get something to eat?"

I roll my eyes. _Leave Elena? Are you fucking nuts? _

"Why don't you get something to eat brother?" I squint my eyes and smirk. "Because we all know if there's anyone here who's gonna start feasting on the humans in a couple of seconds, it's you."

"Damon-"

"Save it, Stefan." I turn around to stare at Elena, through the clear glass window, as she defenselessly lies on the hospital bed. _She's even more beautiful when she sleeps. _

Stefan's loud ass sigh interrupts my thoughts.

"Look Stefan, I don't mean to be rude." I sigh back, and turn around to face him. His condescending look transforms into an exhausted one as I meet him at eye level. "I-I'm just worried and angry. But nothing else. Go get your food, I'll wait here. Elena's been like this for 3 days, and it's not likely that she'll wake up soon, you heard the doctor."

"Damon-"

"Stefan, don't worry. Even if she wakes up and you're not here, she already chose, I told you. It'll always be you." I smirk, but what I pulled off would barely portray itself as a smile, let alone reach my eyes. I tried my hardest to pretend like I didn't care, and in reality I didn't.

_I just want her to be happy. Oh, and alive, yeah definitely alive. _

"Damon, you know that's not what I'm afraid of. And about the deal-" his voice trails off.

That deush bag wants to bring up the deal now? _Is this a fucking joke? _

"I already made up my mind Stefan. I'm leaving indefinitely." Bonnie walks past us, enters Elena's room, leaves the door open, and sits down in the chair on the left of Elena. She seems to ignore us entirely as Stefan pretends to protest against my leaving.

"Damon, you don't have to go. I don't think that's what Elena would want."

"Yeah well, as much as I hate to admit it, it wasn't my choice Stefan. I made a deal and I'm a man of my word. I won't waste away here and make it harder than I've already made it for you. I tried fair and square and she didn't want me, but I'm not gonna stay here and continue to make things awkward." I shake my head at the thought and smirk again as I see Stefan look down at his feet and cross his arms, trying to pretend he's upset. _Jeez, could he make it any more obvious that he's trying to hide his smile? He must be loving every second of this. _I glance for a second at Bonnie, and I see that's she's not looking at Elena anymore, she's gazing off into oblivion, or _pretending _to. _The girl's eavesdropping? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._

"Damon, you should eat." Stefan rehashes our previous argument.

"I will Stefan, as soon as you", I poke his chest, "get back." I smirk. "Remember, I gotta look out for you baby bro. _Not _the other way around. But your consideration is duly noted."

"Damon-" Stefan hesitates, but I can tell by his panting that he's already accepted my proposal.

"Go, Stefan. Don't worry, Bonnie's here to keep me in check anyway." I wave him off and turn around again to watch Elena. Bonnie looks up as her name was called, and I simply smile devilishly and wave at her. She rolls her eyes in disgust. _She knows she wants me._

Stefan sighs in defeat and slumps away from me. But inside I know he can't wait to pass the hallway so he can super speed run his way out of here.

Elena's not breathing, but I'm not alarmed. It's weird not being able to hear her heartbeat, but I know that it's normal. She's transitioning, and since she's the doppleganger, Dr. Fell, Stefan, and I are completely mindfucked as to what's gonna happen to her. We have no idea if her transition would be just as normal as other humans, or if it will be completely different. Her completed transition could take anywhere from an hour to a month.

_Man, this really sucks. I wish she would just smile. I wish she would just freaking blink. I wish she would just do _something. _I can't stand seeing her this way. If she would just flinch, I would start packing my stuff to go-_

"Are you _really _leaving?" Bonnie interrupts my precious thoughts as she stands up and walks towards me.

"Well," I smirk. "I can believe that you would kill your best friends boyfriend to save an evil deush bag named Klaus" I laugh. "But eavesdropping Bonnie? There's something I'm simply shocked to discover." My eyebrows dance and my lips transition into a teasing grin, and she simply rolls her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Just answer the damn question Damon." She sighs as she moves to stand right in front of me, and closes the door without shutting it entirely. Her forehead is wrinkling, almost as if she's worried.

I hesitate to answer as I study her facial expressions, but finally give up when I realize I just don't give a fuck as to why she cares if I leave.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Well that I believe is none of your business." I reply, seeming slightly amused, but wondering more about the monotone sound of the heartbeat monitor from above us, then her reaction.

"Damon cut the crap, just tell me. I already heard about you're little deal with Stefan, I'm just wondering why _you_ would agree to such a dumb thing." She rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I respond, somewhat curious to what she meant by 'dumb'.

"I mean-", she looks away from me as she decides how to explain herself. "I mean the Damon I know wouldn't just leave town because he didn't get the girl. You love her, why would you just give up? Why are you leaving her just 'cause she didn't choose you this time?" Her eyebrows are raised, and I smile.

"Maybe because everything's not about her? Maybe _I'm _the one who's tired of this whole little game. I'm a free man, and maybe I just want to enjoy my freedom with the beautiful women this great big world has to offer. I mean, I don't see why I shouldn't be able to go around the world and find a few sexy sirens here and there who want me, I'm sure _they'll_ love me."

"Don't act like that Damon." Bonnie sternly replies, you can tell she's barely slept and she's zero bullshit tolerant right about now. So instinctively I decide to push her _anyway_.

"Act like what Bonnie?" I sneer.

"Damn it, Damon, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're acting like you don't care, when you know this whole situation is _killing _you. I bet that you're not even leaving for yourself. I'll bet you're leaving because you think that's what's gonna make _her_ happy." Bonnie started her statement heated, but as she recognized my shocked reaction, she ended her sentence with a sigh.

I hesitate whether or not to answer. Do I really give a fuck what Bonnie thinks? Well, maybe not. But I decide to explain myself anyway.

"Bonnie you don't get it." I seriously sigh. "Who cares if I'm not leaving for me? Who cares if I'm leaving for Elena? Everyone knows that life would be better like that way anyways. I lost my best friend, I never had the girl. There's nothing left for me here and everybody knows it. You're right that I love Elena with all my being, but that's the exact reason why I need to stay away from her. I want her to be happy. I've always wanted her to be happy-" My voice trails off as I begin to think of the first time Elena and I met and I compelled her to find happiness. "I don't want her to see me every day and feel awkward because she never loved me. I want her to be happy, and she decided that her happiness is with Stefan. And I'm okay with that."

"Even if that means you don't get to _see her again?_" Bonnie looks at me incredulously, as if she had just seen an alien.

I begin to look at Elena again, and as Bonnie finishes her sentence I begin to regret my decision.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, yeah." I pause and shake my head as I wave off all previous and stupid thoughts of regret. "I love her Bonnie, but if my happiness interferes with hers then-" I shrug.

"Wow." Bonnie looks at me, bewildered. She's looking at me as if she's just now learning that I was a vampire.

"She's gonna be a vampire now, what happens if she goes off the deep end or something."

"Stefan's gonna be there Bonnie, he'll keep her safe."

As I say it, I immediately recognize the error of my words. _He better keep her safer than he did just now. _ I look at Bonnie and quickly smile as I recognize my same thoughts passing through her head.

"Don't worry, worst case scenario we bring in this witch who, you know, has this power to give vampire these killer headaches-" I laugh and stops as she joins me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might actually-" she gulps. "Miss you."

"Yeah, yeah I know you will." I smile, face Elena again, and push my forehead on the cold glass window as she punches my shoulder softly.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not really sure, I guess it depends. Probably before she wakes up. Or maybe as soon as she does."

"Why so soon?"

"I think her and Stefan will need some alone time as she starts developing her vampire personality. When vampires first turn they have very intense emotions and-" I pause, shuddering at the thought. "Let's just say Stefan should be the _only _one who helps her get through those emotions."

"Oh," Bonnie slowly nods as she understands, it's obvious that she's uncomfortable with this. "Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asks as she glances back and forth from Elena to me.

"That is what you've been doing since you started this interrogation, so I don't see why not."

"What happens if Elena doesn't feel the same way when she's done with this transition thing."

I shift uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" I grunt, attempting to get rid of the pestering lump in my throat.

"Like what if she's- different? What if she wants to choose differently?" Bonnie looks at me inquisitively.

I gaze at her seriously and find myself speechless.

"That wouldn't happen." I shake my head.

_I can't afford to think that way. Katherine and Elena will always want Stefan, it will _never _be me. I refuse to get my hopes up again-_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy." Bonnie shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it." I attempt to fake my best smile, which was obviously not convincing because she quickly looks away from me.

"I'm gonna go. I thought she might be awake at this time, but I guess not. It's like 4 and I told Caroline I'd go to lunch with her-" she slurs her last words.

_As _if_ she had to explain her life's plans to _me.

I nod at her and she awkwardly turns around and walks away. Finally, I am left to gaze at my beloved Elena.

I sit down on a chair outside of her room, right next to her door, and crack the door a little wider open. _Still no sound from her. Damn it._

As time passed, I began to concentrate on the flurry of the hospital. For a 5 o' clock on a Tuesday, this place was packed. Why were so many people getting injured lately? Jeez. Nurses and doctors were running back and forth from the hallway in front of me and as I intently concentrated on trying to hear some form of sound come from Elena, but all that would fill my super ear drums was the sound of hundreds of heart monitors, whispers, and telephone calls, and the occasional ambulance alarm. _This is fucking Mystic falls, since when is the hospital a more happening place then the Grill?_

_ "_Damon…Damon…." I suddenly hear the most familiar and beautiful voice begin to whisper. Who's calling me?

_Holy Fucking Shit! It's Elena! She's fucking awake!_

I ran to her and almost tripped over my shoe because I was so excited.

She was shaking her head slowly side to side on her bed as she squinted her eyes as if in severe pain.

"Elena!" I yell.

"Damon," she breathes and gulps, her pale skin looks cold and I just want to hug her. "Damon," she mutters.

"Shh. I'm here." I pet her forehead and hair with my right hand, as I instinctively grab her right hand with my left. I couldn't help but grin ridiculously as she attempted to open her eyes.

"Damon, why didn't you-" she paused. I couldn't bear her to continue, it seemed as if it was taking every fiber of her being to produce these words.

"It's alright Elena, you can tell me later." I continue holding her right hand with my left, and I move my right hand to her cheek and softly caress her.

"No, Damon. Tell me, why you did it?" She whispered, now she's fully staring at me, except her eyes are only half open.

"Did what?" I whisper so lowly, I thought she wouldn't hear me.

"Why did you compel me-" she gulped. "to forget. To forget that I met you-" she breathed again. "first." A slight smile touches her lips as she repeats this. Anger sweeps through her again as she starts anew. "And to forget that you told me you-you _loved _me."

Oh fuck. She remembers that?


	2. Chapter 2 I want you

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

"Sh." Damon whispers, obviously trying to distract me_. Is he _really _gonna try and distract me?__I am not gonna get over this, I have to_ know_ why he did this. _

"Shhhh. Just sleep, you're really tired, and you-" He whispers again, his voice stuttering as nervousness obviously swept through him. If it was possible, I'm sure I would have seen the blood rush to his face in embarrassment

"No, Damon. I'm not just gonna-" I start, but then a piercing pain in my head attacks me. "Ah!"

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon's frightened voice questions.

"Um, yes, it's just, I feel- weird?" I whisper, wondering why I was feeling this way.

_Wait, why am I in the hospital? Why is Damon looking at me like that? I haven't seen him look like that since- _

_ Since Rose _died.

"Damon what's wrong?" I ask him, suddenly freaking out. I quickly widen my eyes and hold his hand in a tight grasp. "Am I dying?" I ask calmly. Less worried about the response, then I was about him looking at me like that. I can't stand seeing him in such pain.

All he did was caress my face. _Damn it, Damon, stop looking so sad! I can't stand seeing you like that!_

"Where's Stefan?" I'm worried and breathing heavily now. _Was I breathing before? _

I instantly saw a change in Damon's face from sorrow to disappointment. His look was heartbreaking. "I'm sorry Damon, I didn't mean-"

"Don't Elena. I'm fine." Damon smirks, but it didn't reach his eyes. He removes his hand from my face and makes it stand firmly by his side. _Why did he do that? _"I'm _better _than fine." He lies. "Stefan's off on his usual bunny and deer massacre. Isn't it great to have the good ol' saint Stefan back?" Damon slightly laughs, but I realize that he's still recovering from my decision.

"Damon, why am I here?" I quickly ask, trying to ignore the love-triangle topic.

"Look _Elena," _he sighs, "I don't feel comfortable telling you myself. I think Stefan should be the one to break the oh-so splendid news to you." Damon's eyes go back to look at me as if asking for forgiveness.

I give him my _don't look at me like that _look and he shifts uncomfortably, back to his military man stance.

"I'm gonna go get him, you're probably dying to see him." He softly smiles, but as he turns around I feel as if my heart fell to my gut. _Is this how it's gonna be every time we see each other? Am I always gonna feel like I do right now? Am I always gonna desperately want him to give me a hug and never let me go?_

"Wait," I breathe heavily. More out of the habit of being around him, then of a shortness of breath. "Don't go." I whisper as his hands open the door and his pauses on his way out. His body is half way out the door, and I can tell he's dying to hug me too.

He softly smiles at me and looks at me as if he were taking a mental photograph. _He looks like he was looking at me for the last time. _And then he looks down at his feet. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ He then turns around and starts running, his usual super speed way. It takes me two seconds to realize that I don't want him to go. So I run after him.

"Damon!" I yell when I finally catch up to him.

He turns around and looks at me confused. "Elena?" He says, as he stops right in front of a large pine tree.

"Damon, I told you not to go." I say. _Wow I got here pretty fast and I'm not even breathing heavily. Nice Elena, all those runs really have been helping you out. _I mentally smile to myself.

"Elena," he shakes his head, and though his eyes light up, you can tell I was making him suffer.

"Damon," I repeat, and quickly walk over to him. "I don't want things to be like _this_, I don't want you and I to feel like-" I pause as I catch him walking backwards and away from me. He finally stops as he hits a tree with his back.

_What do we feel like? What do _I_ feel like?_

"Look Elena, you don't need to explain yourself, okay?" He turns away and looks at the ground. I could only look at him. His beautiful crystal blue eyes were shiny, confused, and sad.

_I make them sad. _

His lips are slightly parted open as he breathes heavier than before. His hands are folded behind his back, and he's wearing his signature black leather jacket with dark jeans.

_He looks especially good today-_most of me thinks. _Stop it, Elena! _My subconscious yells. Even though I know I shouldn't be, I can't help but inch towards him. There's this intense pull that I feel between us that's reeling me in and I can't help but oblige. Its stronger than I am. _And I want that hug._

"I get it, and I should have known better the first time you said it would always be Stefan. I _won't _bring this up again. I was stupid to think that maybe, just this once, you would pick me. I don't deserve you Elena, and even if I did you've made it obvious that you're only happy with Stefan, and-" he pauses, trying to find the words to finish explaining himself. He still isn't looking at me. _Look at me! _I will him to with my mind, but he doesn't. "I won't get in the way of that again."

"Damon-" I whisper, and somehow I'm already in front of him only a foot away. "I already told you that I don't know about _always_. But Stefan is good, and he's safe, and I love him, I _do._" I whisper the last part again, but for some reason it didn't feel or sound like I was explaining this to him. It sounded like I was reminding this to myself.

As he still looks away from me and bites his bottom lip I can't help but think about how attractive he is.

"Hey," I whisper and slowly inch my hands towards his face so that I could move his face to look at me. "Look at me."

He finally turns to look at me and the sadness and want for me in his eyes overthrows me. _God, he was hot._

I don't know why I was thinking it, I really don't.

_I love Stefan, I do, but could I really love Stefan when I feel like this about someone else? Well, I really don't know. I know I love Stefan but, right now, I really don't care. _

I quickly place my hands around his neck and basically throw myself onto his lips to kiss him. I can tell he's shocked because he almost tried to pull away from me, but his instincts took over and he didn't. My hands, now around his neck, try their very hardest to pull him closer to me, and there was no battle because his hands on my lower back do the same. As he pulls me closer and starts kissing my neck, I let my head fall back and I let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. _I need this. I need this kiss. I need _him_._

"Elena. Why. Are. You. Doing. This. To. Me?" He asks between every kiss, slowly kissing me down my neck to my lower chest. As he stops speaking, he starts to pull away. _No!_

"Damon-" I whisper and quickly pul his lips to mine again.

_Why _am _I doing this to him? He doesn't deserve me to play him – am I really playing him? Do I not enjoy this more than anything? Maybe even more than Stefan's kisses? I don't know because it's been so long since Stefan and I had a good kissing. But that doesn't matter now. Not when I'm with Damon._

There is a passion between Damon and I that I just can't deny. I could think of nothing else but him, because if I did think of anything else I'm sure I'd faint. He's so into the kiss that he gently pushed me down to the cold dirt floor. He continued to kiss me as he laid on top of me. As he kisses my neck again, my free lips start making their way to his neck and I kiss him there.

_I never realized this part of him before. I never realized the appeal of a neck._ As I suck on his neck, with the direct intention of giving him a hickee, I was fighting this giant urge to bite on his neck. But for some reason I had no self-control today and I sunk my teeth into his neck.

"Ow! Elena!" He quickly lifted himself up and removed the hand that had been groping my chest to his neck. _Aw man, too much? Note to self for next time. Next time? _My subconscious yelled, and quickly my subconscious got the best of me and I stood up _extremely _embarrassed.

"I'm sorry-" was the only thing I could manage.

"Elena, it's my fault." He shakes his head as he removes his hand from his neck. "I'm taking advantage of you." He sighs and his eyes again look full of sorrow.

_Taking advantage of me? _I'm_ the one who just threw herself at you! _

"Damon, you didn't –" My voice trails off as I walk towards him. Again I could feel this current between us, and if wasn't for a strange discovery I would have thrown myself at him once again.

But, I just noticed that there were several pine trees surrounding us. I quickly looked down and remembered that the dirt floor was filled with twigs, tiny leaves, and all kinds of gross insects.

_ Are we in a forest? No way. The closest forest to the hospital is like 5 miles away and I only ran for a few seconds-_

Suddenly I heard ruffling, and as the ruffling continued I felt a terrible pain in my stomach- _I am starving. _Quickly I ran towards the sound. I didn't know why, because the rational part of me knew that whatever normal food I ate didn't normally _move. _

I saw a young man kneeling on the ground. He held a small plastic dish in one gloved hand and in the other he pulled some leaves placed them in the dish. I stood there silently, not breathing, watching him. _Not breathing? _

He looked up at me confused, and before I knew it, I ran to him and bit his neck.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _I wondered, but didn't care as I ingested his blood and violently sunk my teeth deeper into him for even greater pleasure.

_ He's delicious. _As he squealed and squirmed beneath me I put my hand over his mouth to silence him. I was like this for about a minute before I felt him stop going against me and basically collapse to my will. _Finally_.

"Elena?" I heard Damon's sad voice say from behind me.

Instantly I dropped the boy.

"Damon–" I whispered and couldn't stand to look at his eyes. Instead, I looked at my hands that felt wet and when I saw my hands covered in an abnormally deep red I felt to my knees in horror. _Oh my God._

Damon ran to me as I fell and stood next to me. I looked up at him finally and as I saw the fear in his face I felt myself losing control of reality.

"What's wrong with me?" I cried, but I couldn't handle it.

After that I quickly fell back into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Fly on the Wall

Chapter 3 Fan fiction

Chapter 3 Fan fiction 1

Chapter 3 – Fly on the Wall 2

Chapter 3 – Fly on the Wall

"She'll be fine. The biggest problem here I think is the emotional, but I'm sure you'll be there to help her." I hear a voice, but as she finishes I hear only her breathing. _Is she alone?_ I wonder. _She smells like- is that what _human_ smells like?_

"Thank you so much-" I hear someone's voice say a little _too _friendly for my liking.

I was about to open my eyes until I decided that I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I sincerely mean it you know. I understand that this is out of your field of expertise, but you're the only person who could've helped her. And if it weren't for you she'd be-" His voice stops, I can tell by the sound of his swallowing that he's fighting his emotions. _Oh, Damon. Always trying to go against what you feel… Why do you do that?_

"Look Damon," I hear a sigh and- _Wait? Is that the sound of her hand hitting his shoulder? _"We've already talked about this, and I'm not sure I even did the right thing here." Dr. Fell's voice cuts off and I peak my eyes open very quickly, but so little that I can just barely see what they're doing without them noticing I'm awake. _What is going on here? Since when are Damon and Dr. Fell all buddy buddy and well- _this.

"But you did, Meredith." _Meredith! _I look at Damon who's no longer facing or even looking at me. He's completely involved in this conversation with Dr. Fell, and he's now- _IS HE HOLDING HER HANDS IN HIS?_

_ "_Don't question that for a second. You did better than _anybody _could have done, and I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back for this. But if I can Meredith, you better bet that I'll do whatever's in my power to make it up to you." I see a slight smile rise on Damon's face and I smile lightly too, but quickly my smile dissipates as he turns to look at me, _finally,_ and I have to pretend I'm still sleeping.

"You really love her don't you?" Meredith whispers, staring at him longingly and disappointedly. _But why? Why does she like him? She can't have him. He loves _me. _Stop looking at him like that! _ I will her with my mind.

"More than anything in the world. She's –" he pauses and takes a breath. "everything to me."

My heart – had it still been healthy and alive – would be beating frantically right about now. Thank God it didn't because then Damon would know for sure that I was awake.

"But if you dare tell her I may have to, you know-" he makes a sound effect with his tongue and passes his pointer finger across his neck as if pretending to cut it off.

"Oh, Damon." She hits him playfully and shakes her head.

_What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On ?_

Dr. Fell is about to head out the door of the hospital when Damon looks at her and speaks again.

"Hey, don't go! Keep me company, as I recall you're _awesome _at that." He smirks.

"Shut up, it was one time, and you were at a low point. It _won't_ happen again." Her cheeks turned red and she hits him again.

_What happened! Please go on! ! I have to know!_

"Never say never." He laughs now standing in front of her. "Seriously though, stay, I like having someone to talk to."

"Oh really?" She looks at him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously but her lips in a playful smile. "So I'm not longer a psycho bitch?" You can tell she's fighting a flirtatious laugh.

"What can I say? I was wrong, but even if you were-" his voice trails off and a smile forms as he awaits her response. "Ow!" he laughs as she hits him again. "Even if you hit me," he pauses as he rubs his hit arm. "You're not the _worst _company in the world, Meredith." She smiles more widely than one would think possible on her tiny heart shaped face and I can hear her heart beating rapidly. _That whore. Alaric _just_ died. It hasn't even been a freaking week!_

_What? I thought _I _wasn't the worst company in the world. ME! ME! ME! Oh my god, if it wasn't for the fact that I did not have any actual food in my stomach I'm positive I'd be throwing up right this _second_. _

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Salvatore?" Mere-whore flashes a bright ass smile.

"Perhaps," he smirks. "Does the lady bashing her eyes lashes at me _want _to be flirted with?" His eyes dance. _God he's attractive. _

"Damon-" she cocks her head to the side and stands right in front of the door as she leans her weight on it. She looks serious now. "Is it true you're leaving?" She gulps and looks sad as she finishes her sentence.

_What? Leaving? When? You're not allowed to leave! Not now! Not... _ever.

"It depends. Are you going to give me a reason to stay?" He smirks once again, his eyes charming her. Her breathing quickens. _Whore, bitch, slut, brat, the list of her names are _endless.

"Damon," she whispers, trying to get him back to answering the question, and suddenly his demeanor shifts in a sullen one.

"Yes." He says seriously and looks away from her.

"When?" She barely manages to ask.

"I'm not sure." He turns around and walks away from her personal space. "I don't know if I should leave now, or wait to say goodbye-" his voice trails off until the only sound.

_You shouldn't wait to say goodbye… because you _won't _be leaving. _

"Damon, this is stupid. You can't leave. Just because you and Stefan made that promise-" Dr. Fells voice stops as Damon interrupts her.

"Look, there are a lot of stupid things that I've done in my life to hurt Stefan. But this is not one of them. I promised this to Stefan and after everything-" he pauses and looks at me quickly only to look back at her. "I can't do this to him." He shakes his head.

"You're doing this for Stefan?" She asks, but it's obvious in her angry tone of voice that she already knows the answer.

"I'm doing this for Elena." He sighs and admits. _How are you doing this for me? _I _don't want you to go. Me! _"I'm doing this for the both of them. They need to be alone without any side distractions and without-" he pauses. "without me." He breathes, unnecessarily, and sits back down on the chair, looking down on the floor.

"But you _love _her. How can you just leave her, like nothing?" Dr. Fell asks incredulously.

"It's because I love her that I'm leaving. I can't be selfish with her. She has to forget the things she felt for me." He pauses as if he's explaining this to himself.  
"That's not gonna be easy if I'm around."

_I love you Elena, and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you…_

_ That was one of the things Damon compelled me to forget, and now it's happening _all over again. _Why? _

_ Well, Elena you said the same thing to him yourself. You told him you'd _let _him go because you care about him. _My subconscious yells.

_Yes, but I didn't know that was gonna mean he was gonna find somebody else so soon! _My smarter half yells.

_ Elena, give him a chance. This isn't fair for him. This isn't fair for Stefan. _The logical part of me reminds.

_This isn't fair, _period. _I don't want her with him. Not so soon. He just- _My guilty half whines.

_He just what Elena? Got basically dumped by you for the gajillionth time? You gave him false hope only to remind him you love Stefan. Leave the poor guy alone._

_ I don't want to! _My feelings yell.

_ But you love Stefan_! My subconscious yells.

_But I also love-_

"Damon that sounds like a dumb answer. And she's not gonna like it, take it from me. We women _tend _to think alike."

_Hell no, I won't like it._

"Well, if I stopped doing half of the things I do because Elena didn't like them-" he smirks. "Well, first off I'd be dead." His eyebrows rise.

"I'd miss you," she breathes. "If you left."

"Well, well, well." He stands up and starts walking towards her. _No, stop, what are you doing? "_What is it about me today? I mean this afternoon it was Bonnie, now _you_." He smirks as he begins to invade her personal space and she lets him.

_What about Bonnie? What'd she do? Stop flirting like that in front of me Damon, stop, no-_

"Bye, Damon." She rolls her eyes and whispers, slowly and obviously reluctantly, she backs away from him and opens the door to leave.

_Damn it, Damon. Why do you like her? She's not even pretty. You have never even seen her outside of that lab coat from hell._

"So," I grunt. "You and Dr. Fell?" I hiss, cock my head, and sit up.

Never have I seen such a guilty, handsome, and excited face and such a gorgeous man as I saw on Damon in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4 Heartbeat Part 1

**Heartbeat Part 1**

I didn't mean to, I swear!

I somehow fell asleep before I ever got his response. But don't worry, the opportunity rose again when I awoke to the sound of a seductive voice.

"I know, I know." Damon whispered, laughing. "Well, what can I say? They love me." He laughs. "But seriously tell the nurses to cool their young impulses and stay away from here, Elena's new and we don't know how she's going to react to-" he pauses, and I hear the muffled sounds of a voice over the phone. "Yeah." He replies seriously.

"Well, I got to go-" his voice trails off.

"Are you asking me out Dr.? Well I don't object but I must say I'm surprised with your timing." I can hear his stupid grin forming. "Alright, 1' it is." He hangs up the phone with a smile that I haven't seen since- never mind.

"Hot date?" I interrupt his thoughts with a toothy smile. Fuck him.

"Elena," he breathed with a smile, and came over to my side in an instant. "How are you feeling?" His eyes looked sweet and soft, and all I could feel was rage.

"How am I feeling?" I look away from him and slightly laugh, I couldn't help but feel affected. "Well, apparently not as good as you." I bite my cheek and slightly squint my eyes as I cross my arms.

"Elena," he smirks. "You've been up for two seconds and you're gonna go all jealous on me?" His eyebrows dance and I don't think I've ever been so angry in my entire life.

"I'm not jealous _Damon_." I hiss in denial and roll my eyes.

"Admit it," he leans into my ear and I almost shiver as I feel his breath on me. "You're seething with jealousy." I close my eyes, and though I'm angry, it takes every bone in my body not to turn my head just slightly to kiss him.

"Damon," I whisper, no longer angry, in fact I was filled with an entirely different emotion, just as passionate.

There was something wrong with me, I know it. When I was a human, I was terrified of even the thought of acting on my emotions, _except that once in the motel – but that was different. _For some reason, the thought of being with Damon scared me to death. But I guess that now that I'm a vampire, that fear has transformed itself into something else entirely.

_Do I even have enough will power to stop myself? But why do I even want to? What's wrong about feeling like this?_

_ No. _My subconscious sternly yells.

_What? _

_ You love Stefan, and you've always loved him. You are _not_ going to give him up just because you have these – emotions. You – You'll get over it._

_ I hope so. But the only thing that used to stop me from acting out was that fear of the consequences and now, I really don't care all I want to do is-_

_ "_Is it true you're leaving?" I whisper as finally turn to look at him.

If I would've closed my eyes I'm sure he would've kissed me, and I _so_ wanted to kiss him. But I didn't, and his face turned serious very quickly.

"Why, would you change your mind?" He smirked, though his hurt eyes proved that he already knew the answer to that.

"Damon-" I sighed, and felt so terribly sorry. _Why can't I be _two _people? Why can't I have them both? _

"I know, I know." He shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. "Yes, I am leaving, _Elena_. For the hundredth time, and nothing you or anybody else do is gonna stop me." He replied sternly, now leaning forward over the bar of my bed. _Why was he so attractively stubborn?_

"Damon you can't go," I start to shake my head and the nerves I didn't know would still exist come. "You can't-" gulp. "_Leave." _My eyes narrowed as they tried to contain the tears that came for me.

"Elena this isn't up to you. Remember, you _can't_ control me. This is between me and Stefan, nobody else. And don't look at me like that, you have nothing to do with this." He hissed.

"Don't do that Damon," I pretend to laugh, still fighting tears. "Don't pretend like this isn't all my fault." I shake my head, and the tears finally fall.

"Elena." He frowned with a sigh as he walked over towards my side. "Don't cry." I could see that he was grinding his teeth when his jaw popped out, he looked angry and – _sad_. _"_I'm doing this for _you_." He explained, and took my hands in his.

I stared at our hands as he held them, as if they were a world wonder. I silently breathed and looked at him as he inched his fingers towards my cheek and wiped the tears from my face.  
"Can't you see that?" He whispered, as I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"It's so weird," he whispers again, and as I pop my eyes open after being introduced to reality again, I looked at him strangely. "Not being able to hear your heart race." He smiles, but you can tell he's fighting his regular cocky smirk.

"Please don't go Damon, I don't know what type of stupid agreement you made with Stefan but I do know that I can't stand to lose anyone else. Especially not-" I gulp as I remember that I am now a _vampire. Oh gosh, don't think about that now, not now, later, later, right now you're arguing, come on, stop-_

"Why, Elena?" Damon saves my from my thoughts, but I can tell through his angry tone of voice and pacing back and forth from the room, that he did not save me from much. "Give me one good reason why I should stay?"

_Quick Elena, think! Think of a reason a good reason, don't let involve any truthful emotions because that would ruin things, faster! _

_ Oh! I got it!_

"Because you promised." I finally whisper. "You promised you'd never leave me again."

He finally stops moving and stares at me, perplexed at my response and obviously wondering what's going on through my head. He moves to the side of my bed to respond.

"Elena, I only promised that because you were alone. You have Stefan now and-" he paused, as if questioning whether or not he should admit something. "Plus, you and Stefan will be so wrapped up in each other; you won't even notice I'm gone." He slightly laughs but even though he's looking down at my bed, I could tell he was sad in his own Damon way.

"Hey," I say. "Damon, look at me." I gently pull his chin up to my face. "I would definitely notice. I don't know what I would do if you weren't _here_." I whisper and as he looks at me, I was sure he would kiss me.

I was so sure, my smart half was all ready to blow the fireworks, and the blood I used to have seemed to be coming back just so it could boil again. But something happened, and I immediately regret all my thoughts.

"I won't get in between you two again Elena," he pulled away from my fingertips sternly. "But why don't you do your part and leave me alone for a while, okay?" He narrowed his eyes as if I had done something to betray him, and I was left shocked.

He walked to the door quickly and stopped just as he was half way out the door, he didn't face me.

"I won't leave now. I'll stay to help you. But let Stefan know that I'm only staying because you asked me to help you." He said this more calmly then before but you could tell he was still upset.

_What just happened? Did_ I _just get rejected by Damon? Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I can't believe this. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life-_

_ Well what'd you expect Elena? _My subconscious yells.

_I don't know! But it sure wasn't this! _My smarter, but sillier half responds.

_ You've led him on for two freaking years and then admitted that you only care for him. The guy just wants you to stop sending him mixed signals._

_ There not mixed signals! There called feelings!_

_ Elena, you love Stefan. Damon's just doing you a favor here. Leave him _alone_. Avoid him. _Subby (aka subconscious) advises.

_I will not avoid him. _My sensual side boldly declares.

_ You will._

_ I won't._

_ You will._

_ I can't. _I finally admit.

It's the truth, I can't _leave _damon alone. That'd be like leaving water alone, I'd die.

_You'd die without Stefan too you know. _Subby, the obviously biased and more dominating side of me reminds.

_No, I wouldn't. Stefan left before and I survived. _My_ s_ensual, biased for Damon, side argues.

_ You call that surviving? Jeez' I've never seen a more tragic side of you in our entire life. Almost as bad as when mom and dad died. _

_ Alright! It's true, I love and feel safer with Stefan more than anything in the world! But that doesn't mean that I don't feel something for Damon! That doesn't mean I don't enjoy Damon's passionate side more than anybody else's. I love how sefless Damon is. He's always given everything up for me and Stefan. _My smarter half declares.

_Well then give the guy a freaking break. You've made him give up everything. He's lost every girl he's ever had in his life because of Stefan or because of you. Now stop being so selfish and concentrate on the love of your life that you just got back._

_ Fuck you. _Smarter half says.

_Since when are you so bratty? You never used to defy me._

_ Well that was before I was a vampire. _My sensual side sticks her tongue out at my subconscious and stomps her foot.

_I'm obviously going insane here. _

_ Oh, Damon left his leather – sexy, leather jacket here. Does that mean he's not gonna be gone for that long? Please, please, please don't be gone for that long- oh wait. On second thought please go away, that embarrassing moment five seconds ago was not something I had already gotten over…_

I waited for someone to visit me for half an hour. I was bored out of my mind and quite frankly, questioning why I was still in a hospital when I was no longer human. This seemed uncalled for and stupidly unnecessary. _I don't even have a phone to play video games on._

_ Maybe I'll watch TV!_

I turn on the TV and suddenly become distracted by the wonderful smelling subjects outside. _Oh my gosh, that-_they_ smell delicious. Maybe if I just unplugged this cable and that cable- oh! a noise! Damon's come back to me! _

I know I was still a bit nervous about Damon's reaction to what had just happened, but I didn't care. Damon had to distract me from this disturbing thoughts about humans.

"Damon!" I grin, but quickly the smile fades as my happiness is completely and utterly wrecked.

"Um, no." he grins in his awkward St. Stefan grin, handsome nonetheless. "Me."

Oh. Yay?


	5. Chapter 5 Bittersweet Symphony

Bittersweet Symphony

*_JUST FYI :D : all of the chapters (except the first one) are named after a song. The song should fit the chapter almost __completely [except this chapter, for some reason this one was hard for me]. So if you want to look up the songs listen to them! :D __Ask me if you have questions about the singers that sing them. _

_Also, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I have as I write them. More reviews are ALWAYS welcomeeee*_

"Stefan," I say sweetly, but I shift uncomfortably. _Why did I not look before I said anything? I mean come on! They smell totally different too.. You should've noticed Elena.. gosh._

"Elena," He whispers with a smile, but I can tell that he's fighting back tears. _Oh come on, please don't do that. Not now. I can't handle this right now._

"Stefan," I complain, but it sounds nicer than I wanted it to and he comes leaping forward to hug me. "Please Stefan, don't-"

"Elena, I'd thought I'd lost you," his deep voice chokes, his nose is buried in my hair as he puts _all_ his body weight on me. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop you from becoming" he pauses and stares at me as if searching for forgiveness. "This." He narrowed his red and serious eyes. He's obviously not slept in a while. 

"Stefan, you did what I asked you to." I sigh, I don't want to cry, I want to push this sad emotion away. I reject sadness.

_What's the point? I don't want to sit here moping about this. It happened, and we're just gonna have to learn a way around it. But honestly Stefan you're not helping me by complaining._

"And even if I had known that this was the outcome Stefan I still would've asked you to do the same. You did the _right _thing." I pat his back as he continues to hug me.

"How can you say that?" He looks up at me, his eyes truthfully regretful. "I let you turn into the one thing you hated most. You told me how this was the worst thing that could've possibly happened to you when Damon gave you his blood. You told me-"

"Stefan, that's okay. I'm over it now. Please stop crying, I can't stand seeing you like this over me."

"You have no idea what it was like waiting for you all this time." He says as he upper body and head lay on my lap. "Damon hated me so much because I let you _die. _I thought he'd never forgive me, and I knew I was never gonna forgive myself."

_Aw Damon, why'd you have to give Stefan such a hard time? _My subconscious asks.

_Well excuse him for loving me, he was probably worried sick. _My Damon-sided mind replies sassily.

_ Yeah, but so was Stefan. He didn't have to be such a jerk to _blame _Stefan. You asked Stefan to do this it wasn't anybody's fault. _

"Hey, look at me." I quickly lift his chin to my face. He looks like a sad puppy. "I will never blame you for this. _This_is why I chose you. You respected my decision, and I'll always love you for it."

_Always? Really? _My smarter half yells at my subconscious.

"Damon told me-" Stefan grins slowly, looking totally astounded. _Aw Damon, you told him? God no wonder you made Stefan feel guilty, you were jealous. _"But I couldn't believe it."

"Well, believe it." I smile sweetly, _aw Stefan's so adorable. So in love with me._

_ Yeah, just as much as you're in love with him! _Subby reminds me.

_Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure sure. _Smarter half replies.

He leans in to kiss me and I respond, as if a whole 6 months hadn't gone by and we were still the perfect Stefan and Elena Brady bunch couple. Except, I couldn't stop thinking about how to break it to Stefan that Damon wasn't going to be leaving anywhere.

_Would he be upset? Would he understand? He would wouldn't he? He's freaking Stefan, he'll always understand you and respect your decisions. He freaking let you die _just _to prove it to you. _

I suddenly stopped moving my lips as my thoughts consumed me.

_He consumes me even then? _My Damon-partial half wonders.

_You're kissing the love of your life, stop thinking and kiss back! _Subby whines.

I quickly break away from the kiss disguising my worry with a sweet smile.

"Stefan," I bite my lip, wondering how to say this. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" He grins, happy as a school boy after that simple kiss.

I look to the left to ignore his eager eyes, and get distracted as I see that it's 1:32 pm.

_Oh! That's why Damon left! He's off on a date with-_

_ Aw man, he's on a date with Dr. Slut. Why is he with her? What does a date with them even include? Is it like a lunch? No, Elena, that's stupid Damon doesn't eat lunch…_

_ Ahem, _Subby grunts. _Stefan's waiting._

"Um," I smile, embarrassed as I remember his presence. "I, sort of," I pause and look up to search for better words, "I asked Damon not to leave." I finally spit out. I stay silent for a second to see his reaction, and it wasn't pretty.

Stefan immediately stiffened and stood up, he then crossed his arms. His smile quickly dissolved into a frown.

"Why did you do that?"

"I-" I pause, not really knowing why I did it.

_Yeah you do. _Smarter half laughs.

_Shut up! _Stefan partial side yells.

"I don't know?" I shake my head with nervous laughter, now slight tears come.

"Elena," Stefan says sternly, leaving no trace of that infectious smile.

"I just don't want him to leave Stefan, okay?" I say, my nervous smile still the only emotion I can maintain without revealing too much of my true feelings. "That would be extremely selfish of us to ask him to leave just because I chose _you_."

"And in all of this you're only concerned about his feelings? This has nothing to do with how you feel about him?"

I stare at him as I realize what he's trying to say.

"No Stefan, this isn't only about his feelings, you're right, there about mine too. I'm not going to lie to you Stefan, I care about Damon."

He sighs angrily and looks away from me. First at his feet, then at the walls, _everywhere _eventually, except at me.

"Stefan, you were gone for a really long time and Damon was _always_ there for me. You can't just expect me to unfeel the things I felt when you were gone," I stop myself as I start thinking about where I had heard something like that before.

Stefan tenses up and breathes out heavily as if I just punched him in the gut, but I ignore him as I suddenly remember what Damon told me that once.

_I want you to remember the things you felt when he was gone. _

Goosebumps spread through me and I start breathing heavily. _Oh no, don't think about him now. Stefan's here… think about this later pleasepleasepleaseplease._

_ Pay attention Elena! How are you gonna fix things with Stefan? _Subby yells, annoying as ever, but this time she saves me.

Oh, I know!

_ "_Stefan, I care about Damon, but I love _you._" I, annoyed with his whiney attitude, admit. "I chose _you_. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let your insecurities about Damon manipulate me into asking him to leave. I can't do that to him."

_I can't do that to _me.

"Elena, can you honestly tell me that you don't want him to go because you're afraid of how he might feel? Or is it because you can't let him go?" Stefan's upset, but he's doing that whole _I'm gonna make you feel guilty because I'm a great guy and right now you're being unfair to me _thing.

"_Stefan_," I whisper. "We just got each other back," I sigh. "Are we really gonna start fighting about Damon right now?"

He stood there brooding, as he did best.

"I don't know what else to say." I break the silence, pushing him to say something. He finally breaks and begrudgingly smiles. 

"I'm sorry Elena, you're right. It'd be really selfish of us to ask Damon to leave, so I respect your decision. Plus, I can't be angry with you after you just forgave me for everything-" his voice trails off and he leans in close to give me a kiss.

_Bipolar much?_

I kiss him back anyway, ignoring my true thoughts and sigh in relief. I can't fight with him so soon, that won't do any of us good. 

"When can I get out of here?" I ask as I break away from the kiss. His lazy eyes look at me in a smile.

"I don't know, we should probably ask Dr. Fell-" he continues to speak words but I don't hear them.

_Stefan still calls her Dr. Fell. So it's just Damon that calls Dr. Whore by her first name. That means that she and Damon must have bonded somehow. _

_ No shit Sherlock, you heard Damon and her talking, they've gotten very __close._

Damon's words come popping into my head,

_"Keep me company, as I recall you're awesome at that." _Damon said.

_ "Shut up, it was one time, and you were at a low point. It won't happen again." _Dr. Mereslut flirted back.

_ WHY IS HE WITH HER?_

"It's up to you." Stefan finally stops speaking, unfortunately I have no idea what he just said.

"Um, what are my options?" I awkwardly, but calmly reply, hoping to god that was the right response.

"Well, I mean, I guess you could continue to be fed off these blood bags, but where's the fun in that?" Stefan smirks.

_Are we discussing how I'm going to be _eating? _I'm not really hungry, I think I took a lot from that kid – oh gosh, stop thinking about it stop thinking about- thank gosh, guilt gone. Whooh, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Interesting…_

"I'm not hungry." I shake my head; _oh I really don't want to have this conversation right now._

"Oh, I guess they've been feeding you pretty well with these bags-" Stefan starts, but as I see his eyes follow the tubes of blood he sees there not connected to me and I immediately freak.

"Stefan-"

"Elena, you didn't-" Stefan shakes his head in horror.

"I didn't mean to Stefan, I swear, but I went after Damon and he was in the woods and there was this kid and I was _so _hungry-"

"_Damon?" _Stefan growls and his eyes turn black. He immediately gets up and heads to the door. I run after him.

"Stefan please don't do this. Don't leave angry."

"Too late Elena. Damon's has to pay for all the damage he's caused us. He should've never let you drink human blood. Now it's gonna be basically impossible for you to handle animal blood." He shakes his head, obviously pissed, and heads out the door.

"It wasn't his fault!" I yell, but he doesn't turn around to look at me.

I sigh and turn around, upset that I upset Stefan.

_Is this what being with Stefan's always going to be like? Constant arguing about Damon? _I start wondering.

_Who cares if being with Stefan is bittersweet? It's better than not having him at all. _My subconscious says.

_Yeah, but we can both agree that we're not letting Damon go anywhere. _I tell my sub.

_Yes, we can agree on that. _

_ Besides It's not my fault he's a drama queen. _My smarter half consoles me.

_It's all your fault! How is Stefan going to be around you and not go crazy on a human blood frenzy if you're tempting him with the idea of drinking human blood all the time! Subby finally yells. _

But as I battled myself internally, a greater thought consumed my thoughts.

_Oh my god, he's gonna go find Damon, and he's gonna try and hurt him._

_ Damon can take him. _I'm assured.

_Yeah, but Stefan's had all that blood for so long he's probably ridiculously strong right now._

_ I have to warn Damon._

I quickly scavenge through the drawers to see if I can find some clothes. I find a red t-shirt and shorts, and I run to the bathroom. I quickly put them on and with the hair tie that's next to my tooth brush, I tie my hair into a pony tail up high and run to find sandals.

_Screw the hospital. I have to warn Damon._

_ Oh, and this has nothing to do with the fact that it's the perfect excuse to interrupt Damon on his date. _

_ Oh, not at all. :) _


	6. Chapter 6 Wicked game sneak peak

Wicked Game – Chapter 6

_* Finals are coming up in two weeks… so I figure I should give all of you guys as much as possible before I have no time… I hope you like it! It's just a sneak peak of the next chapter…*_

_ Now, if I was Damon, where would I go on a _date? _Mystic Grill, duh._

I ran there as fast as I could, which was pretty fast considering my new speed, and I got there in 5 minutes. I began scouring the place for his face but to no avail. I started walking deeper inside until I finally got to the bar and sighed in relief when I spotted him.

Damon was laughing, with a grin that made my would be heart burst. He was leaning forward on the stool closer into her, with a black v-neck shirt and Dr. Merewhore was playing with the straw of her drink with her lips, and her legs were crossed. Of course she was smiling. Who wouldn't be smiling when Damon's got his charm on.

_WHY IS HE FLIRTING WITH HER WHEN HE LOVES ME? WHY!_

_ You know exactly why, Elena. You didn't choose him, and he's trying to move on. _My subconscious grins in satisfaction.

I shrug uncomfortably at the thought and feel sick at the sight but I ignore both. I instead march angrily over to Damon.

"Ahem," I grunt. "Sorry to interrupt." I narrow my eyes and look apologetic.

"Elena," Dr. Slut breathes, her eyes wide, her heart pounding so hard I'm surprised it hasn't come out of her chest.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon looks pleasantly surprised, terribly upset, awfully confused, and devilishly handsome all at once. _How does he do that?_

"I need to talk to you." I look at him seriously.

"Look, if this is about earlier you can forget it. It's water under the ol' bridge." He smirks his know-it-all smile and drinks out of his dark brown looking drink, whiskey I think.

"Damon, I wouldn't have interrupted this _precious _moment between the both of you just because of earlier. Believe me, I have better things to do." I remind him. 

"Oh yes, the active life of a hospital patient, how could I forget?" Damon looks at me for a moment fighting a smile, and I roll my eyes. 

"Damon I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." I say seriously, and he quickly shifts from her flirt to _my _protector, and I can't help but feel like a princess from my victory. I wanted so badly to stick out my tongue at Meredith, but I somehow force myself against it. 

"I'm sorry, Meredith. This will be quick." He shoots her an apologetic glance.

"You know what Damon, don't even worry about it. They need me at the hospital in like 5 minutes so, I'll see you later." She smiles, obviously upset though.

"Tommorow then?" He asks, looking a bit worried. But I'm not sure if its about me or _her_.

_Tommorow, what the hell? How am I gonna get you out of that one. _

She gets up from her seat and takes .5 seconds to get out of the building, you could tell she was utterly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Damon hisses, his piercing eyes seeming to search through my soul. _Oh wait, I'm a vampire, I don't have one of those anymore. Or do I? Hm… The questions I have. _

I couldn't help but notice his lips, as I did many times, as he spoke. So close, so ready to-

"I told Stefan," I whisper and lean in close to Damon, until he's now staring at my lips too. _Yes! He's not backing away. _"About how I couldn't let you go." I whisper every syllable and now neither of us are breathing. We're merely staring at each other's lips, lost in each other.

"You. Can't. let. Me. Go?" he swallows, but now he's looking at my eyes. Of course I'm forced to look at his eyes as well. 

I merely shake my head, completely at a loss for words. We're not touching, we're literally two centimeters from any part of our body's touching, and words are not exactly the first thing coming to my mind.

He grinds his teeth and pulls my hand quickly as he breaks my trance and walks to the bathroom. I freak out. 

He lets go of me when we reach the bathroom and he crosses his arms.

"What are you doing Elena?" Damon hisses.

_I have no idea. Seriously, none. I just want to kiss you, is that so bad?_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You, being here, breaking up my date, standing so close, telling me about what you told Stefan. Why?" Damon demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came to warn you about Stefan coming for you, but forgive me for-" I pause as I search for words and I'm so embarrassed that I just want to run away, so I start walking.

But I'm too slow, and Damon's instant reflexes grab my arb and pull my body close to him. He's staring at me, as if asking for permission, and I freeze. Completely and utterly confused by the situation. It seems like an eternity that we were standing there like that, until finally something happens.

His anger transforms into passion as he grabs me as close as possible to him and kisses me. _Finally_. I immediately respond, as if I hadn't been kissed for the past 40 years. I immediately put my arms around him and pull him closer to me too. _Why was Damon such a good kisser? Why? _I never wanted to stop. He was stronger than me, so as he pulled me closer and pushed into me, he pushed so far that we banged into the wall right next to the bathroom door. 

If I ever thought I would get over the fireworks I always felt when I kissed Damon, I was completely and totally wrong. It was like every hormone, which I guess I no longer have, in my body went completely crazy. I could barely think straight or concentrate on anything else except him. I want him so badly.

As my lips grew swollen from so much kissing, I began to kiss across his face rapidly and desparately until I reached his beautiful neck. _No biting this time, I remember. _But that was fine, I wouldn't lose my chance in such a foolish way. No, I would be strategic. 

Yeah, I _would_ be. If Damon wasn't kissing me down my neck and sucking on every inch of my body from my chin to my chest like he was. As soon as he got to my chest he stayed there for a while and I panicked, I could not longer do anything besides be there. I was helpless as he drove me crazy. 

But I couldn't take that anymore, so I took his face and brought it up to my lips again, and for the second that I caught his gaze his eyes looked so filled with love and passion that I thought I would melt right there. But instead I continued to kiss him fervently. Since I was basically pinned against the wall, he was free to place his hands wherever he wanted, and believe me he took advantage. His hands were either permanently groping my butt or my chest or both. I preferred the both, but I enjoyed what I could get. 

"Why. Do. You. Do. This. To. Me. Elena." Damon growled between kisses.

"I. don't. know." I say between gasps. "You. Make. Me. Feel-" I begin to say, and just as I was going in to kiss him.

"Elena?" Matt blurted.

Oh my god. Seriously?


	7. Chapter 7 Wicked Game part 15

_Note: I hope you'll review :D there always great to read and super inspiring… More to come now that finals are overrrrrrr… enjoyyy :D_

Wicked Game Part 1.5

I backed and looked away so quickly, it seemed as if my hands had never been near Damon.

_How stupid could you have possible been Elena! _My subconscious yells. _You're at the freaking Mystic Grill – You might as well have kissed on the local news channel!_

_I-um-I didn- _My better half tries to excuse herself, to no avail.

"Um," Matt grunted and looked down at the floor, his cheeks flushed a brighter red than I had ever seen. "Stefan's loo-"

"Matt did you find-" Stefan interrupted Matt as he came from behind him, but as he saw us, specifically Damon and I together, he stood silent.

"What's going on?" He almost whispered. His tender, soft, sweet, and innocent voice broke my heart.

_Oh god, this is not happening. Please no. Please anything but this. _Both my subconscious and my better half agreed.

I was frozen. I could not move left or right, but my eyes looked at anywhere and everywhere except Stefan's. For a quick second I looked up at Damon and swallowed, and his guilty and loving look made me want to cry.

_Why is this happening? How can I want Damon with all of my being when I still love the man standing over there? This tearing feeling cannot keep happening to me. _

"Elena-" Stefan whispered, obviously wondering what I was doing out of bed. "What are you doing _here_?" I knew by _here _he meant with _him – _Damon.

"Stefan, I, uh, I was just-" I began to stutter nonsense.

_How do I say something, or better yet flat our _lie_, without feeling entirely guilty because I know that Matt will always know I was lying? HOW!_

_ I can survive death on multiple accounts but put me in _one _tense_ _position between too many guys and I'm helpless. _

"Relax, Stefan." Damon had his cool, calm, and collected voice on. _Why can't I lie like that? _"She just came to warn me that you were coming to viciously _attack _me? Is that how you really phrased it Stefan, because when Elena said it I just could not believe my baby bro could be _that _corny-" Damon pretended to be cocky and laughed at his brother, but as good as Damon's act was, Stefan wouldn't budge.

"Why would you leave the hospital to come and tell him that? It's extremely dangerous, hybrids are everywhere right now, and you really shouldn't have-" Finally Stefan took a step closer to me and put his hands around my head and looked at me dearly, while he tormented me.

"Oh please, it was about time she got out of that hospital. She was a ticking time bomb, it was only a matter of time before she got out of control and-"

Suddenly, I faded out of the conversation; there was a low sound that I could not help but pay attention to. _Beep, beep, beep- Is that a heartbeat?_

As soon as I located the source, I cocked my head to the side and looked a pumping artery on the side of his neck. I saw as the artery pumped every second, and I became enveloped in the thoughts of how to sink my teeth into it without having anyone notice.

Then I felt somebody hug me and I hissed and pushed him away.

"Elena, what's wrong-" Stefan exclaimed, sounding extremely offended.

_Did I really just hiss at someone?_

"Stefan! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Stefan get her out of here, she shouldn't be in public places." Damon sternly commanded and looked at me sadly.

I looked at him longingly and thought _Thank you. _

I felt Stefan start to pull me away and I was reluctant to look away as Damon looked at me strangely as if replying. _For what? _He seemed to ask.

_For everything. _I blinked in reply and he shifted uncomfortably as I responded and finally turned around and walked away with Stefan.

_He should really hate you. _My subconscious began to laugh.

_But he doesn't. He'll always love me. _I smiled at the thought.

_That's what you said about Stefan. But now you don't about always. That's what he said about Katherine and now- _My subconscious taunted me.

_But he loves me differently than Katherine! And I still love Stefan, that's never stopped! _My smarter half falls for the trap and begins to pant heavily as Stefan leads me out the door to his car.

_Does he really love you differently than Katherine? And do you really love Stefan? _My subconscious demands a truthful answer.

_I do love Stefan, if not I wouldn't be here right now, holding his hand, leaving with him. _My smarter half seems to switch teams and seems confused by all these persistent questions.

_But are you _really _here with Stefan? Or are you still in there- still with your twin flame. _

I found no words to reply to myself, I could only think in awe as my subconscious brought me such intelligent responses.

_ Admit it, Elena. You haven't left him yet. You may be here with Stefan physically, but spiritually you're still inside with Damon. _

"I'm so sorry for scaring you-" Stefan started right before we got in the car. "But you should know Elena that my brother and I can go at each other for days, but we would _never _kill each other. Despite appearances, Damon cares about me as much as I do him. We'll always be there for each other, even though it might not always seem that way."

_When did I ever doubt Damon's loving of _you? My better half comes back to her rightful team Damon and my subconscious resides after she realizes this is a lost battle. Smarter half was right.

"Stefan-"

"And I'm sorry for getting so mad at you before, I don't know what came over me." He ignores my plea to speak. "It just scares me that you and Damon have grown so close and-"

"Stefan, listen to me." I spoke seriously now, this thought giving me a lump in my throat as I thought of the topic once again. "I chose you. Even after all this time, even after _you _left-" I whispered as tears rose to my eyes. "I get that Damon makes you nervous, but you were gone and your leaving has left us both with a few scars and _consequences_. I care about him Stefan, and there's nothing that anyone's gonna do to change that-" I breathed admitting the truth, he breathes out in fury and disappoint and I rush my hand to touch his cheek. "Hey," I whispered. "Just because I care about Damon, doesn't mean we should throw what we have away. What we have is-" I began whispering, extremely unsure of how to respond.

_What is there after all this time? I still love him but what is there? There is no spark, there is no passion, there is no consuming-_

_ But there's comfort, comfort in knowing that he makes me happy to be alive. _My subconscious attempts to assist me.

_What did I even mean when I said that to Matt? Happy to be alive… Well, I'm not anymore. Does that still even count? _Team Damon yells.

"epic." Stefan breathes.

_Epic? _My better half wonders where he got that from.

_Yeah, remember. 'We met and we talked and it was epic'. _My subconscious reminds me.

But my mind lingered on two things. One was that I met Damon _first, we talked, and if it weren't for the fact that he compelled me, things might have been entirely different today-_

And the other was the other half of Stefan's words

'_But the sun came up and reality set in.'_

But just as I started to evaluate his words and watch my life go full circle Stefan grinned as he gently and slowly pulled me in-

_Oh no, wait, not again, oh-_

Oh, how I missed these kisses.

Oh how I_ thought _I missed these kisses.

_Oh no. I love you Stefan, I do, but this can't be our solution to everything. Especially when I feel terribly guilty for kissing _your _brother only seconds ago. And I hate to say evil things but, your kissing and his are so _impossibly _and frustratingly__different. _

I slowly broke away from the mild, good kiss and smiled at him, my hands around his neck. He looked as if he just woke up from a long nap and he grinned a bright smile too.

I missed good Stefan, my awesome boyfriend Stefan, that loved me as much as I loved him. But I had this terrible feeling in my gut and a lingering taste on my lips that felt _exponentially _better. That mild and passive kiss proved one suspicion that was gnawing at my insides.

I want the best or the worst, I want all or nothing, I want passion and fire-

I want Damon.


	8. Por Amarte Asi For loving you this way

_*Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter… I'm pretty sure you will :D hehe I have an interesting turn of events, and I feel like Elena and Damon's relationship is going to go down a whole lot more like below. Repeatedly. Hehe. Hope you like it! Reviews = the lifeline of a writer. :D *_

* * *

Por Amarte Asi (For Loving You This Way)

I woke up, and moaned.

_Why am I awake? I'm tired. Oh wait, maybe it's because you never went to sleep._

_ How could I? _

Yesterday was a traumatic day for me, and on top of the entire week I've literally been dying. This has been the worst week of my entire life – just as bad as when mom and dad, if not worse.

I couldn't sleep for various reasons, the first being the location: the Salvatore guest room.

Stefan said he didn't want me in _my _own home, now that Jeremy and Alaric weren't there. The usually bossy Damon didn't even say anything, he just nodded in agreement with Stefan as he listened to my protests and stood silently.

On top of that, all of my feelings were driving me over the edge. This whole vampire thing made me feel all of my extreme feelings on steroids and even then times 100. And that meant everything I felt for Damon was just confusing me to the point where I was sobbing. All. Night. Long.

I was thinking all night about what a terrible human being – scratch that, I'm no longer a human – vampire I am.

When I met Stefan, I fell absolutely in love with his sweetness, goodness, gentleness, his perfection. Any time we got into an argument it was because he was respecting _my _wishes and it was in _my _interest that he do so. When he left, I was _so_ devastated. I knew that I would not rest until I found the love of my life again. But, then Damon_ had_ to come in and ruin everything.

_He didn't ruin anything_, My smarter half grins waiting for my response.

Nope, he didn't. He simply made me feel things I _never _felt before and now- now everything is different and it's so hard to think straight when I think about love. I don't love Damon, I don't think, or maybe I've loved him all along, and haven't noticed? All I know is that I'm like a child who just saw all her Christmas presents being wrapped up and except now on Christmas not only is the child not surprised, but it turns out not all those presents were hers. The child is naturally terribly disappointed. Except I feel desperately disappointed. I am so disappointed that I feel like I could cry for days because of all of the emotions I feel. Is it fair to Stefan that I feel this way? No, but I _cannot _help it. There's absolutely nothing in the world that Stefan could do to make me feel differently, but that doesn't mean I don't love Stefan!

And the worst part is that before Stefan left, I would have cried from laughter at the thought of falling in love with Damon. Only a couple of months ago, I hated him with all of my entire being.

_Love and hate, such a fine line._

I now see the truth of that. Because with me and Damon it's always going to be one emotion or the other, there's never going to be some steady balance, because that's not who _he _is, and to be honest that's not how I am either, not as a vampire anymore anyway.

And so, at 3:02 am last night, it struck me that the pain was only going to go away if I let a part of me go. It wasn't that I had to let Stefan or Damon go, it was that I have to let a part of myself go. And even though I told Damon that I would let him go because I cared about him, I see now that that was the stupidest decision I could've made. Because even if I let Damon go- which I now shudder at the thought of him actually leaving – that wouldn't mean that my feelings would just disappear with his departure. Stefan told me I felt something for Damon, and he was right when he said our relationship was impossible if Damon was in the way.

So finally, at 4:08 am, I made a definite resolution: stay with Stefan. He was my first love, and I need to give us another chance. He was guilty of_ no _wrong. He was compelled, and that would be stupid of me to lose him just because- because I might of sort of feel some intense emotions for _his _brother. That is wrong on so many levels it makes me sick.

So at 6:18 am I made the definite decision of going to talk with Damon, knowing that Stefan had gone off hunting, since he told me he would last night before talking me into bed.

I quickly jumped out of bed when I heard a noise in Damon's room and ran to his room in my tank top and shorts pajamas. His door was cracked open slightly and without realizing it I slowly opened the door without asking and went in and closed the door as I entered fully.

I saw Damon in elegant black pants, an Armani black belt, shirtless, and holding ties next to the color of his pants to see which shade of black would match his pants best. He held his breath when he saw me.

"Elena, you've come at a perfect time," he pretended to be calm and started breathing again with a smirk. "Which tie do you think would match best?" He grinned, but he never turned around to look at me. He stayed staring at himself in the mirror.

"Damon, I want to talk to you." I gathered the courage to form a sentence.

This was much harder than it sounds. He was _shirtless_. This was _much_ harder than it sounds.

"There's nothing to talk about Elena." He grunted and shifted uncomfortably as he walked towards his bed and dropped his tie on his bed. He stood there for a moment and still didn't look at me.

"Damon, I'm not gonna beg. But you and I both know that this-" I pause searching for better words to come to me, but they don't. "_thing_ that's going on between us is nevergonna end unless we talk about this."

"Ah, the power of positive thinking." He smirks sarcastically, and seriously for a moment he finally looks up at my eyes. "You think talking is the solution to everything don't you? That talking is just going to end what we feel? That's funny. Let me know how that goes for you."

"Don't be mean, Damon." I say piercingly with my eyes, their filled with tears, hurt, and sorrow as I see his pain.

"We are _not _talking about this Elena." He whispered sternly. "I've had enough drama for a lifetime, and I am not here to interfere with you and Stefan. I just-" he pauses mid-sentence and I'm desperate to know what he wanted to say.

"What Damon?" I whisper, still tear-filled, and lightly place my hand on his arm.

I hadn't even realized I was already so close to him.

"I can't help the way I feel every time you're around." He whispers, looking into my eyes deeply and then down at my lips.

"Damon," I whispered, not breathing, not leaving his gaze, still stuck in his trance. "I -" I hesitate on whether or not to admit something I hadn't admitted to anyone yet. "I- I might- I kind of feel," gulp, it's now or never, "I feel that too." I finally released the truth.

"Elena, you-" he whispered back, he sounds excited, depressed, and in love all at once. "You can't-" he paused again, obviously in shock. "It's not right." He shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"But I can't help it." I say, exasperated and tears still on the verge of my eyelids. "I can't stop from feeling like this."

"We can't do this Elena," he breathed. "I felt so guilty when I had to lie to Stefan, and that's an emotion I like to stay plain and clear away from.

"I know, I felt even worse." I barely breathed as his face was only centimeters from mine. "but every time I'm around you I forget about everything and everybody else and-"

"No." Damon growled, shook his head, and walked 20 steps away from me. "I won't do this. Not to me, and especially not to Stefan."

I could only gasp.

"Do you have any idea what this is like for me Elena? To love you like this? I love you, and I hate admitting it, but the truth is I would wait for seven lifetimes just to be with you. I'm miserable without you, those days when you were in the hospital-" he choked up and tears fell down my face. "But I took it, because I knew you would come back. As long as you're alive I don't care if you hated me forever. But now I'm having doubts, because I felt sick when I saw you kissing Stefan yesterday. And I thought is this my punishment for wanting my brother's girl?" He started walking closer to me, he stopped when he was only inches away from my face. "Do you know what it's like to be so close to the love of your life and not be able to _kiss _them, even though you're only centimeters away?" He whispered. "I may love you forever Elena, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to hurt my brother and fall for whatever this is. There is only so much pain a man can take." He finally admitted in defeat and just as he was backing out I grabbed him.

"I don't know what this is Damon, and I'm sorry that I've ever hurt you so much. I never meant it, really." I whispered in tears.

"I know you didn't Elena, and in the end it's not your fault. I did this, I've hurt you by admitting that I love you."

"Damon, I know I said I'd let you go." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek and he stared into my eyes. "And I hate myself for being so selfish." I continued.

He could only stare at me.

"But I don't know how, and I don't know if I can." I whispered, staring at his centimeter away lips.

"Elena- You _have _to." He whispered back, staring at my lips too.

"I have to." I whispered, no longer thinking of anything but his lips on mine, which I wanted so bad, and as he closed his eyes, it seemed that that was what he wanted more than anything too.

"You. Have. To." He whispered and we both met each other's lips.

I don't know how it happened, but it did. It was like gravity had a different pull for vampires and now the only thing I was being pulled to were his lips. My tears completely stopped as my body shifted gears from depressed to passionate in mere seconds.

This kiss was different from the rest, it started out sweet and – no not innocent, nothing with Damon could ever be innocent and I groaned at the thought because I loved him for that.

_Loved him_? Subconscious screamed in horror, more because she was so used to hating Damon that this whole different emotion seemed scandalous, but exciting.

_ Focus!_Team Damon yelled.

_Not difficult!_ I yelled.

How could this ever be difficult, kissing his lips? His tongue had long ago invaded my mouth, and I bit his lower lip and pulled his hair as he grabbed the ends of the back of my shirt and turned us around so as he pushed me back I would fall onto his bed.

Did I mention he was shirtless?

His abs were God's gift to women, but even though he was an obviously sexy guy. That wasn't what I wanted him for.

I wanted his mind, his love, his everything. Physical came after, despite what others thought. Despite the fact that his kisses made me melt. His kisses made me melt not only because he was freakishly amazing at it. It was because it was _Damon Salvatore _that I was kissing. The man that I so simply could have hated with all my guts only last year. And the fact that Damon loved me in a way that I could only begin to understand as a vampire. And the fact that I just might feel the same way.

As he lay on top of me, his fingers played with my earlobe and I basically died again right there. His hands went to the ends of my shirt again, and I simply smiled when he lifted it up and threw it to some corner of the room. He grinned at me again and went in for the kill on my lips, and I threw my hands around his neck desperately trying to bring him closer.

Suddenly he broke away from me and left me gasping. But he put his hand over my mouth and lifted a finger as if telling me _to be quiet someone's there__._

'Stefan,' Damon mouthed, but no actual voice came out of him.

I nodded, and immediately realized that I was only in a bra and shorts. He mouthed the words, 'run'. And he didn't have to tell me twice before I super sped my way to my room and sat on a chair in front of a vanity mirror with my robe already on as I pretended to nonchalantly brush my hair. I knew Stefan would be coming for me.

Seconds later he popped into my room and smiled as he saw me calmly brushing my hair.

_Thank God I don't have to breathe any more, or have a heartbeat. That would really suck right now. _

"Aw, I was hoping to catch you before you woke up." He smiled in a disappointed manner, but he looked like he was just having a really good day.

"You look happy? What'd you catch one of your favorite animals today?" I smiled, but inside I was more nervous and guilty than I had ever been in my entire life.

"Maybe." He grinned.

"What is your favorite animal blood, Stefan Salvatore?" I smiled in a flirting manner without meaning too and he takes this challenge and puts his arms around my lower back, I force myself to put my arms around his neck, even though I know it's wrong.

"Well it's-" I heard his voice drag on, but all I could think about was the boy upstairs who was most certainly listening to our conversation. That, and how uncomfortable I felt with his arms around me, I felt too guilty to be with Stefan right now.

"Which I'm sure you're going to love too." He grinned and put his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes. I couldn't think of a way to get away fast enough.

"About that Stefan," I paused and walked away slowly, my back to him.

"What's wrong?" He pulled me towards him from behind and hugged me from behind.

_No, please let go of me. I feel wrong here in your arms, please Stefan, you really shouldn't want to be with me right now._

I slowly pull his hands from around me and turn around to face him.

"I don't think I want to eat animal blood." I whisper, knowing this was going to destroy him.

"What?" Stefan looked furious.

"I don't want you to get upset Stefan, it's just that I want to be able to control my blood lust by learning to eat human blood and not killing anyone and-"

"How do you know you won't kill anyone Elena?" Stefan basically yelled.

"I'll have you to teach me Stefan, I just want to be my strongest so I'm not always in danger, and I'm not particularly interested in a squirrel diet." I sigh.

"No Elena, I don't like this idea, I can't _help _you. It's gonna take me a long time before even _I'm _adjusted to the difference. I can't let you risk it."

_This is not your decision to make. _My feminist powered Subconscious finally yells.

I open my mouth to speak, but someone from the door behind us replies to Stefan instead.

"I don't believe, brother, that you have a say in the manner. Elena's made her _choice_." Damon grinned devilishly, and I felt myself melt inside. I wanted to run to kiss him, and at the same time I wanted to slap him silly for interrupting this moment.

But all in all, I just wanted to kiss him.

* * *

**So did you like it? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSS!**


	9. Chapter 9 Take My Breath Away

_So I started writing and all of a sudden, everything took an interesting turn... Let me know if you like it... Sorry for keeping you all waiting :D_

* * *

Damon's POV

"Oh come on little bro, stop worrying so much. Elena will be _fine_." I smirked and looked at her through the corner of my eye as I walked towards Stefan. He growled at me.

_He growled at me?_

"No, Damon," and shoved me. "She will not start feasting on humans and-"

"You're right brother. That was only _your _approach." I laughed and narrowed my eyes into an intense stare at him. Just because my brother had splurged on human blood recently, did _not _mean that he got to bully me.

"Elena, please don't do this." Stefan wisely stepped down and stopped trying to threaten me with his eyes. "You know that I always support your decisions but there's a limit to the things that I can protect you from." He held her face in his hands and looked down upon her softly, as if she was a baby.

_Gross. Could he be any more of a suck up? Jeez. _

_ On the other hand, this is a very good thing. Elena and Stefan are _finally _disagreeing on something. I like this. _

I grinned mischievously as I lost myself in thoughts-

_No. This is not good. _My guilty half, which over the last six months had grown a voice and to be a fraction of the size of my ego, yelled. _Elena chose Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan, and right now you're taking advantage of the situation. You're confusing her more than ever when you know this is one of the darkest moments in a vampires life-_

_ But I'm not corrupting her! _My ego yelled. _Elena should learn how to control her bloodlust! If not she'll turn out like an extremist like Stefan. I'm putting my foot down on this. _I yelled at my guilty conscious, and as that voice dwindled, it didn't subside without a fight.

_Fine, side with Elena on this one. But don't do anything to Stefan that he doesn't deserve. Don't tempt Elena either. They both deserve better than you. _

_ Jesus, great, now I hate myself. _I thought, before re-entering the conversation.

"Stefan, I love you, but you need to trust me." I heard Elena say before she moved away from Stefan's oh-so loving embrace and walked closer to my side. Though, she was still about 10 feet away from me. "Or better yet, _you _can teach me." Elena grinned, looking as hopeful as ever, but though she was faced towards Stefan, her eyes flashed to look at me often.

_Why, oh why, is she looking at me with her beautiful brown doe eyes? Is she trying to tempt me?_

Her stunning gaze at me almost consumed me completely, except that little joke at the end made me laugh so hard internally it was hard to contain myself externally without at least a scoff.

"You want _Stefan the ripper _to teach you?" I almost curled over to laugh hysterically.

"On your list of bad ideas, that's almost as bad as asking Stefan to save Matt instead of you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head in anger.

"Elena." Stefan brooded with his arms crossed. He shook his eyes and looked at her sadly, almost as if he was _trying _to make her feel guilty. "You know what you're asking me to do is impossible." He whispered.

_How does he capture the innocence of humanity so well? Jeez, so unfair. _

"Stefan-" Elena whispered back and pulled him in for a hug.

Vampires don't throw up, but if they could, I'm sure I would be at this very moment.

I clenched my jaw and swallowed hard as I found it impossible to watch Stefan and Elena together.

_Once so simple, but now the hardest thing in the world. But I'd gladly watch them together then never see Elena again. _

Elena grabbed Stefan's face in her hands and looked at him lovingly.

_ Well, maybe. _

I didn't want to make it seem like the sight of them being together in front of me was intolerable, but it really was, so not caring what they thought I attempted to walk out of the room. But just as I walked passed Elena, Elena of course had to attack me.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed my arm.

What a sight, Elena holding my arm with one hand and Stefan's face with the other.

"As beautiful as this is," I smirked as I snatched my arm back. It was _my _arm after all. "I have a hot date. Toodles." I said sarcastically, and waved as I turned around and started walking out the door.

"My decision is final, Stefan. You're either on board, or you're not." I heard Elena command as she backed away from Stefan quickly.

_Whatever. Let them have their drama. I can't miss that date or Meredith's gonna kill me._

I speed walked to my room and put on an Armani Collezioni white twill dress shirt and hung my white Armani Collezioni formal silk tie around my neck in hopes that Meredith would tie it. In my years of life I knew how to put on a tie, it was just sexier when a woman would do it for you. I was just about out the door when-

"Where are you going?" Elena said as she leaned against the side of the door and crossed her arms. Her long beautiful legs were in plain sight as the only thing that prevented her from being naked were her bra, underwear, tight bright pink pajama shirt, and the tiniest of pajama shorts with polka dots on them. Of course my mouth was wide open, hopefully she would think it was because of guilt.

"I told you," I smiled in secrecy. "A date."

I turned off all the lights in my room and made sure I had all of the things I needed before I left. I knew that the lack of attention I was giving Elena was killing her.

"You look very fancy." Elena said matter-of-factly. The jealous girl had a sour look on her face and I internally rolled my eyes at her. Now was not the time. _I _just had to witness a Stefan-Elena love fest, and she's jealous? Humph.

"Yes, yes, well if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than witness your death stare-" I stood in front of and walked right past her.

"Damon, wait-" Elena whispered.

I hesitated on whether or not to ignore her, but I followed my smarter instincts and stopped walking.

"What?" I turned and looked at her sternly.

She looked like she was desperate to talk about what happened earlier, but my death stare scared her off.

_Good, she needs to stay away from me. And if being mean to her is gonna make that happen then so be it._

"Your tie-" She walked over to me and stood closely as she began to tie my tie.

She wasn't breathing and neither was I. How were we supposed to when all our thoughts were on each other alone? Not to silly things like breathing, no way.

"Thanks." I grunted when she finished.

I took a step back when she looked at me intensely, as if now feeling confident to speak her mind. She looked like she regret what happened.

_Of course she does, she doesn't want you she wants Stefan. She feels guilty that these vampire instincts are driving her insane and to you. That's all. _

"Damon-"

"Look Elena, let's cut to the chase shall we?" I smiled as I closed my cuff links. "You're with Stefan and I'm with Meredith and what happened in there was-" I paused as if not wanting to lie entirely but realizing that it wasn't a lie, it was a truth. "a mistake." I pressed my lips together in a firm line. "We're vampires, we make mistakes way more than humans." I smirked. "Now let's not have that little heart-to-heart and recognize we won't do it again, okay?" I asked with an irritated smile.

_I have to get out of here, Meredith is waiting for me and-_

_ And if I stay here for one more second I'm going to do things that I'll feel eternally guilty for. _

"Don't do this, Damon." Elena shook her head sternly, and I could tell tears were in her eyes.

_Not tears… Aw, come on!_

"Elena-" I breathed, feeling guilty anyway.

Quickly her mood shifted, and she looked sneaky and devious instead of sad. _Very _Katherine-like.

"Don't pretend like you don't care for my sake, okay? Because I know that you care so much, and I feel so guilty for leading you on and playing with your feelings-" She covered her face with her hands and moped.

"No worries, no feelings were hurt." I smirked and narrowed my eyes as I understood what she meant.

"So you felt nothing, too?" She said hopefully as she looked up at me.

"Absolutely." I smiled, and swallowed hard. "It definitely felt different this time, like there was no-" I put my hands on my chin and pretended to think hard. "spark?"

"Well I'm glad we can agree." She smiled sourly and narrowed her eyes. "Thank you, Damon." She smiled sweetly and gave me a nice hug.

"No problem, what are friends for?" I grinned facetiously as I didn't hug her back.

"Oh, you know you missed a button-" she said as she reached for my neck .

"You know what?" I smirked as I felt her cold fingers caress my neck for a hot sec. and pulled away from her. "I think I'll just let Meredith fix that one, but thanks! Gotta go!" I said as I ran away from her.

_What the hell just happened? _I rolled my eyes as I ran down the stairs to the car. _Did Elena and I just say we had no- spark? _I contemplated in shock as I drove my Chevy to Meredith's apartment. _Why was Elena acting so- seductive, devious, and Katherine-like? _I thought as I pulled into Meredith's parking lot. _What the hell just happened?_

I heard my phone ring just as I was walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor of her apartment. If it wasn't for the fact that vampires don't really sweat, I'm positive that in this 100 degree weather, I'd be pouring sweat.

"Meredith." I answered the phone. I sounded upset.

"Hey, Damon where are you?" Meredith asked, I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"You know what Meredith, I actually don't think that I'm gonna make it." I laughed to myself as I reached her door.

"What? Damon! I already RSVP'd and you promised that you'd-" I heard her throwing a fit, and I had to bite my lip to actually laugh out loud.

"I know it's just, well, I mean I sent someone to be your back up date." I barely said with a straight face.

"YOU SENT WHAT?" I heard her yell through the phone and the door. "I do not need a step in, thank you very much-"

"Relax, just open your door." I calmly soothed as I stood outside her door.

"Open my wh-" She said hysterically as she opened the door.

It was priceless to watch her demeanor change from pissed to completely relieved. Her heart even slowed down a couple of beats, and I laughed at my ingenuity.

But when I was quickly distracted from her face when I saw what she was wearing.

_ She looked hot. _

She was wearing a one shoulder black dress that was relatively tight around her waist and it only covered a quarter of her thigh. She wore black patent leather heels and they made her legs look great.

After seeing her face again, I was questioning whose eyes were wider, mine or hers.

"You look-" she paused and then closed her gaping open mouth into a smile to hide her surprise. "very handsome." She admitted.

This was a compliment of the highest order for Mer, she was always so harsh and very difficult to get a compliment out of.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." I whispered into her ear, and felt her heart flutter.

Oh, how I loved doing that.

"Ready to go?" She asked, and I smiled.

How did I get so lucky to find someone with such a temper and such a body?

"Ladies first." I waved my hands to show her she should go first.

I loved the whole, 'ladies first' thing. Counter to what all women believed, it was not to be gentlemanly. It was to check out the fine behinds of ladies everywhere. And boy was I taking full advantage now as I saw how sexy she was from behind.

"You know you might want to change." I laughed, because the chances of me letting her change into anything besides nothing were very low.

"What? Why?" She asked, obviously worried that I didn't like her dress.

"Because you might just outdo the bride." I smirked.

She sighed and hit me playfully on the shoulder. We reached my car and I opened the door for her, she smiled thankfully, sat down and placed her silver sparkly clutch on her lap.

I sure am lucky.

"So how do you know Sue and Danny?" Meredith asked me.

"Well, I don't know _know _them. But I met Sue Carson and Danny Tanner back when they were teaching with Alaric. How about you?"

"Oh, I went to high school with them." She smiled pleasantly, but I could tell she was thinking about him.

Will I forever be shadowed by another man?

"How is _Elena_?" Meredith quickly asked before complete silence would have fallen into the car.

_What a way to ruin a date. _

"She's-" I paused, not knowing what words to really associate when thinking of Elena.

"She's weird. I mean even for a vampire." I finally answered as I parked, and got out of the car when we arrived to the waiting.

_Please let this conversation be over. _

"What do you mean?" Meredith, obviously intrigued, asked.

"I mean-" I hesitated to answer as I opened the door for her and I put her hand throw my arm. "She's acting strange. Like when you're a vampire your personality doesn't change entirely, or its not supposed to anyway. And it did with her. I mean I guess that's normal, because it happened to me, but I guess I never thought it would happen to _her._"

She stood looking at me inquisitively.

"It's like she's this whole other person. You know like the old Elena thought about everything before she did it, she was selfless, she was thoughtful and this Elena is just do first, think later."

"I don't see how Elena could ever be like that." Meredith shook her head as we got to the wedding.

"I know. I guess that this was a small part of her before, and _now-_"

"It's all of her?" Meredith finished my sentence.

"Well, I certainly hope not." I shook my head and laughed at the thought of Elena becoming a Katherine.

_She could never be Katherine. _

"I don't know, maybe I'm just exaggerating." I rolled my eyes, and caught sight of the bar. "Do you want a drink?" I asked, but she stood motionless as she stared at someone.

"Maybe not." Meredith whispered, still staring.

I finally turned, extremely curious as to what the world wonder was and-

"Elena," I breathed.

That was my last breath for a few minutes at least. She looked absolutely stunning, she wore a tight deep gold sequined bandage dress with gold strapped high heels.

_Is that Elena? Or is it Katherine?_

But as she scoured the room, looking both hungry and curious alongside Caroline and Bonnie, I swallowed hard.

_Please don't be here because you're hungry-_

But finally she looked toward my direction and smiled triumphantly and she locked eyes with mine.

"Hello, Damon." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"What are you doing, Elena?" I whisper-yelled as I turned around.

"I was just trying to be friendly." She grinned seductively and touched my chin lightly with the ends of her fingertips. "Forgive me?"

_Oh my god. What the hell am I gonna do now?_

* * *

_Did you like it? Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10 Down On Me

m so sorry i haven't updated in forever! debate camp :(

i hope you like it! It was kind... of... hard to right... :)

* * *

**Down on Me**

"You should _not _be here." I growled lowly, and though I sounded fierce, all she did was smile triumphantly.

"Relax Damon," she patted my shoulder playfully. "I'm perfectly fine. Oh, hi Meredith, I didn't see you there." Elena waved with a smile, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at her being 'perfectly fine' and grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Let go of me," she snatched her hands away and hissed. "It just so happens that Mr. Tanner and Ms. Carson were _my _teachers last year. I was invited so I came with Caroline and Bonnie." She grinned playfully. "What about you two, are you like a _thing _now? I see you together all the time."

I heard Meredith breath heavily, her heart flutter, and she shifted uncomfortably.

This newfound confidence in Elena was extremely inconvenient and inappropriate.

"It's not safe for you to be here Elena." I ignored her attempts to ruin my date. "So if you've already dropped off your gift, you should be heading out-" I began pushing her.

"I didn't only come here for the party Damon." She finally rolled her eyes and admitted. "I need your help."

_Oh no, whose in trouble now._

"What is it?" I almost yelled. _Stefan? Jeremy? Is Klaus back?_

"I'd rather not say it _here_." She shook her head, and now she looked serious.

_Crap, this must be bad. _

"You know what, maybe I should just go-"Meredith said.

"No." I commanded.

Elena looked down, as if trying to hide her amusement.

_The dilemma: How do I go with Elena and help her, without standing up Meredith? How do I win?_

_You _don't_ Damon._

_Oh, that's right. _Almost _forgot._

* * *

_Elena's POV_

"Meredith, I'm really sorry." I heard him say before he leaned in closely whispered, "I promise I'll make this up to you, I'm not doing this for her. I'm making sure she doesn't make a scandal – she's in a very delicate state right now. I'm so sorry." He leaned back only to dive in for a kiss.

Sure, I don't eat _food _anymore, but I still felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Don't sweat it Damon. I get it." She shook her head and smiled politely.

I stayed facing Meredith for a moment and blew her a kiss. "Bye Meredith." I said, sounding extremely fake.

He quickly turned away only to grab my wrist in the direction of the main house. The party was held in the backyard of a huge property, at least 10 acres. I was pretty positive the main house was only being used by servants, and people who needed the bathroom.

"This better be freaking important." Damon growled as he pulled me to the main house.

"Stop being such an ass Damon, and let go of me." I grumbled as I snatched my arm away. He grabbed the other one anyway.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my date?" He snapped.

And just as I was about to answer her we passed Caroline for a hot second.

"Where are you taking her? Damon!" She yelled, but he kept going. He didn't answer, but for some reason she didn't follow. She probably trusts him not to do anything to me. Little does she know the person she should be worried about doing something would be _me_.

"As if your date was _so _important." I finally rolled my eyes and laughed.

He stopped suddenly, obviously extremely angry at me. He was staring at me as if thinking:

_Was she doing this on purpose? Just to interrupt my date?_

He continued after a second.

"Damon, I'm not a four year old. You don't have to drag me to the house as if I were a baby." I scoffed as I continued to be led by him.

"Well maybe if you hadn't shown up here to ruin my date, I would believe you were mature enough to walk by yourself-" Damon said, in a startlingly angry manner.

_Me? Ruin his date? How could he possibly think that? How could he possible believe I would do such a thing? _My smarter half gasped, horrified.

_You mean, how had he not realized sooner, and stayed with Meredith? _Subby laughed.

"Oh, get over yourself Damon. Mr. Tanner and Ms. Fell were my teachers a couple years back. I came to their wedding for _them_. I was _invited_." I hissed and snatched my hand away from him.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Damon, truly." I laughed just as we reached the house.

Damon passed a waiter as he was on his way out to serve the guests when Damon asked,

"where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Just down that aisle, it's your first left." The waiter pointed.

Damon nodded for thanks and grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom.

He shoved me into the bathroom, followed me in, and locked the door.

"Thank you for apologizing, Elena. But you know that means no-" Damon started as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"I wasn't apologizing for coming here, Damon." I rolled my eyes and said lowly. The bathroom was not that big but it had a shower/bathtub right next to the toilet. "I was apologizing because you have such a delusional mind," I poked his forehead, "that you actually believe I would come here just to ruin your date." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want my help for Elena." He sourly retorted, he was in a god awful mood.

"Well, now I'm too upset to ask." I turned around, crossed my arms, and rolled my eyes.

"Elena, if this was so goddamn urgent then explain yourself. _Please_."

I reluctantly turned around to ask him.

"Damon, I need you to help me-" I paused, and looked to my feet, somewhat embarrassed. "_You _know."

"So Stefan's squirrel offering just wasn't good enough for you, huh?" Damon laughed.

"You know what, just forget it." I rolled my eyes and reached for the door handle. I wasn't in the mood for Damon's cockiness or mockery of Stefan.

"Elena, wait." Damon leaned over, and for a second we were so close that I could feel his harsh breath on my neck, and immediately I got goose bumps. There was spark between us at that moment that I felt was suffocating me. We both stared at each other's lips, and I felt like my unbeating heart was pumping once again. Would I not be excused for kissing Damon, since I'm a vampire and all? I mean would I really be betraying, would I really be betraying-

Suddenly, I closed my eyes, feeling that the electricity between us was overwhelming me, and fully consenting that Damon kiss me. Damon leaned in slowly, and I was so excited and anticipant that I stopped breathing altogether. It felt like an eternity when I felt Damon's top lip softly and barely touched mine, when,

"Is somebody in there?" A man banged on the door.

I was so scared that I immediately walked five steps away from Damon, touched my lips, and looked away. Damon simply put his finger over his lip and told me to hush. I didn't understand what he meant until he slowly unlocked the door and walked over quickly to the shower/bathtub, stepped inside and waved for me to come over. I looked at him strangely, but understood once he covered us with the shower curtain.

"Hello!" The guy yelled.

I stepped closely to Damon, afraid that the small curtain would not hide me well enough. I felt extremely nervous as the guy continued to bang on the door until he finally tried the handle, and realized it wasn't locked anymore.

"Jesus Christ, nobody was even in here." The guy grumbled to himself as he walked in and locked the door, quickly unbuckling his belt.

I really hoped that he was the only guy waiting for the bathroom, because if there are more Damon and I will never get out of the bathroom.

Damon's holding me close, but obviously not paying attention to me since he wasn't looking at me. The man flushes and when I hear the him buckling his pants, Damon pulls the curtains wide open and extremely quickly puts his hand over the tall guy's mouth.

"You will not scream, you will not panic, you will simply relax." Damon soothed, the guy's extremely red and horrified face began to calm down.

But I hadn't.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"He's gonna be your first victim."

"What?" I yelled, Damon's really lost it.

"It won't be that bad, trust me."

As the man's heartbeat began to slow down, the hunger inside me took over all rational. It felt very difficult to control myself from just attacking him right now.

"But what if I don't have control and I-" I gulped, very nervous.

"You won't. I'll be here. I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

That was all I needed, I quickly jumped on this tall, thick man and attacked his bronze neck. It seemed strange that the guy wasn't screaming, but rational seeing as how Damon compelled him.

When I bit into this guys neck, I knew I had done it wrong. That wasn't an artery, it wasn't giving me enough blood. I quickly took my teeth out and sunk them in another spot, trying to find the area, but failing. I attempted three more times before Damon stopped me.

"You're poking too many holes." Damon explained nicely. "Here let me show you where the main artery is." Damon offered and I stood aside and watched as his instincts took over and he found the perfect location.

"There." He said, his mouth half full of blood.

Never had I wanted to kiss him more.

I stopped looking at him and attacked the man's neck once again, biting into the exact place where Damon had showed me. It upset me that I couldn't find his exact artery the first time, but I would most definitely find it by myself next time.

This guy's blood did not seem like the tastiest, but I was so hungry that I would've settled for a baby golden retriever at this point. I sucked as much as I could until Damon began warning me to stop.

"Elena, you should start trying to pull away now."

But I didn't want to stop, not now. Not ever.

"Elena." Damon said more demandingly.

Uh, fine. I backed away.

"Wow, that was amazing." Damon grinned. "You have a lot of self-control, that's good."

Yeah, yeah. I couldn't intake what he was saying, not really. I was on a high and right now all I really wanted to do was-

Damon bit his wrist and lifted it to the man and compelled him to drink so all of his punctures would heal.

"You're going to go outside, and tell everyone that the bathroom is broken." Damon calmly said.

The man simply walked outside, and Damon locked the door.

"How was that?" Damon grinned as he turned to look at me.

"That was-" I paused, thinking now more than ever about how much I wanted to kiss him.

"Damon, please, please, please forgive me."

"For what?" Damon looked confused.

I ignored his comment, and basically jumped on him. I couldn't handle all of our sexual tension anymore. All I wanted was to kiss him into oblivion.

At first he was startled, but it didn't take much for him to respond. I took my shoes off with my feet and Damon pulled me in so that he could lean in closer to me. I could tell that he was loving this just as much as I was, if not more. He was holding me so close that I could feel the bulge in his pants and that just made me feel so much more excited. He kissed down my neck, and sucked for I don't know how long. I just let my head fall back and groaned in pleasure as I held us closer together and began to grind against his bulge. Damon had to stop kissing me for a few seconds just because the feeling was too much. So he started kissing me down me chest again and just concentrated himself there for a while, I didn't like that I wasn't allowed to touch him so i tackled him to the floor, and he almost laughed in shock. I was laying on top of him when he looked up at me, innocently, _innocently? _And caressed my face softly.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered, as if talking to himself.

His sweetness startled me, but it made me feel warm inside. I slowly lowered down to kiss him on his red lips. He kissed me for a while slowly, until the passion between us couldn't maintain a slow pace, it seemed physically impossible to restrain myself from ripping his shirt off in less than a second, so I did it. He quickly flipped us over to attack my neck with his phenomenal kisses, and felt myself slightly giggle and moan as he continued.

I loved this feeling of being with Damon. It felt so liberating, and _god_ he was hot. I could be here for hours, but I know neither Damon nor I will last another second if my dress stays on…

As if reading my thoughts, Damon instantly started pulling my dress over my head. I giggled when he accomplished his task in under five seconds, because it was so obvious he urgently wanted me.

Just then, the most obnoxiously loud knock hit the door.

Never in my life had I a bigger urge to kill someone.

"Oh my god." I whispered, half in fury at the cockblocker at the door and half in absolute shock and embarrassment as I realized what I had just done and the situation I was in.

Damon stopped kissing my neck, and he was fully _on top of me_. _Damon Salvatore_.

_You whore_. My subconscious yelled.

_Just keep going, the guy behind the door will never know. _My smarter half replied.

Damon, with a face of absolute rage, lifted a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. But all I wanted to do what bite his lip.

_Get it together Elena, you're with Stefan_. _You_ love_ Stefan. _Subby scolded.

I unintentionally grinded into Damon while trying to move out from under hjm, and immediately regretted it, because he kissed me wildly again. And I like a wimp surrendered to his will.

"Hello!" the guest from hell knocked again.

"Somebody's in here!" I finally yelled.

Embarrassed, I quickly got out from under Damon and he sighed as he too stood up. I ran behind the shower curtain to put on my dress, sure it was silly seeing as to how he had already seen many parts of me…

_ Snap out of it, Elena._

_ Damn it! Stop telling me what to do! _My damon partial half yelled.

I walked from out of the curtains and saw Damon looking at me, with his predator look. I looked at him just as severely.

_I want you so badly. _Is what his eyes said.

_I want you too. _ I communicated with my gaze.

Damon grabbed my hand, and leaned in my ear to whisper, "we're gonna unlock the door and run when he comes in okay?" he said it so low I was almost unsure as to what he said. Yeah, that was it. It wasn't because he was so close I couldn't pay attention or anything

Damon unlocked door, and sure enough, when the desperate to pee being opened the door, we super speed ran past them. It was so quick, and I was so unused to the feeling of speed that I giggled when we reached a random bedroom.

Damon saw me giggled and caressed my cheek slowly, staring at me in a way that gave me goosebumps and made we want to jump his bones. In fact I almost did, but

"Damon?" Stefan asked, sounding confused. But I wasn't absolutely terrified, until he saw me. "Elena." Stefan barely whispered.

I could see several reactions hitting his face as he witnessed Damon and I so close to each other.

_If only he knew how close Damon and I had been with each other_. My Delena half laughed in confidence.

_Fuck, how am I going to fix this?_ My Stelena half cried.

Can I fix this? Based off of Stefan's reaction, I'd say probably not.

* * *

**What'd you think? is it unrealistic? because (and i know this is supposed to be fictional) but it really bothers me when things are so unrealistic it's almost impossible to believe it's damon and elena) I pictured that moment when Damon looks at elena like when damon looks at Katherine.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	11. Chapter 11 Tongue Tied

Tongue Tied

"What are you doing here Elena?" Stefan growled.

Did I really have a chance at hiding what I had done? Not really, and though I wanted to keep up the game more than anything in the world, my heart hurt at the sight of Stefan. I was betraying him.

What have I become?

"Stefan, I can explain-" I whispered, tears reaching my eyes and feeling as guilty as if he had caught me in the act– though I knew he hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, there's nothing to explain." Damon rolled his eyes. "She's just looking for the bathroom and I brought her here."

"Why did you come Elena? And what are you wearing?" Stefan said as he examined me from head to toe. I hadn't realized how practically naked I was. It was pretty embarrassing.

I made a motion to hug myself as I felt a chill, and Stefan immediately put his coat on me and pulled me to his side. I saw a quick flicker of anger flash Damon's eyes, but a second later it was gone.

"She was invited – the couple getting married were her teachers." Damon quickly covered for me.

_Why..?_

"And before you ask any more of your judgmental questions I want to remind you that I came here on a _date _with Meredith. Remember?" Damon smirked, and Stefan nodded as he hugged me closer.

_I'm suffocating._ I thought. _But it's comfortable having someone hug me like Stefan does. Even though I'd much rather be in the arms of someone else… and not hugging. _

The mere thought made me smile seductively at Damon. His popping jaw line made me think he caught my drift and was just a little uncomfortable…

"I was worried about you Elena." Stefan let out a breath as he bought our excuse. "You should've told me you were going out."

As Stefan squeezed again I felt awful. _I'm not a little girl. I can do whatever I want and not have to tell you. _

I broke out of his hold and quickly walked away from him, faced a window in front of me, away from the both of them, and crossed my arms.

"Well look at that Stefan, I managed to leave without you, and I didn't kill a single person." I rolled my eyes, as I stared out of the crowd of people and felt no urge to feed after having my large share from that guy. "Can you believe it?" I smirked sarcastically as I turned and looked at him.

"Elena-" Stefan walked towards me.

"As interested as I should be in your little pow-wow – I have a dazzling woman out there waiting for me, so if you need me I'll be outside." I heard Damon smirk, obviously not interested in my fight with Stefan.

_But why?_

"Thanks for showing me the bathroom Damon." I smiled, with a hint of seduction and sweetness in my eyes. Damon let his face show nothing as he walked out of the room.

An awkward moment later Stefan started to speak, reminding me of his presence.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you Elena. But you have to understand that you seem to be reacting to things much differently than I ever did or have-"

"Stefan, listen to me." I closed my eyes, as if no longer able to be patient with him. "I love you." I put my hands on his cheeks and stood closely to him. "But if you keep doubting me and not trusting me, I can't do this." I closed my eyes. "I won't do this." I whispered, and backed a few steps away from him.

"Elena, you have to understand that I blame myself for what happened to you. It's my fault you've become what you never wanted to be, and I would rather die than know that I let you do something that you would regret for the rest of eternity. You have to understand that you now have the potential to do things that are absolutely horrible – you could take innocent lives. I can't and I won't let you do something that would ruin your soul."

_My soul?_

"When are you going to get it through your head, Stefan?" I yelled. "I have no soul anymore! I whispered. "And maybe, I don't _want_ to be saved." I inched towards Stefan, as his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"We should go home. You're angry – and hungry-" Stefan started.

"I'm not going home Stefan. I'm staying at the party with my _friends_. I came with Caroline and I'm leaving with Caroline. You can stick around if you want." I narrowed my eyes, and sighed, as I walked away and back to the party.

"Elena, where have you been?" Caroline yelled as I walked back to her.

"With Stefan." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?" Caroline looked honestly concerned and I sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said as we walked back to the party and I scoured the place with my eyes to see if I would find Damon anywhere. But I didn't.

"So tell me Caroline, can vampires get _drunk_?" I laughed, knowing the answer, but seriously curious to the way Caroline would react.

"Why? Is the pure and innocent Elena Gilbert, actually contemplating getting _drunk? _No it couldn't be!"

"Why not?"

"Elena, I'm shocked!" Caroline laughed in a faked shock gasp.

"Well, I get to live forever. Why not live life a little on the edge?"

"Well my friend, let me take you on a journey to a far-away galaxy called – _crazy_ land." Caroline giggled in glee and she took my arm and dragged me to the bar.

I laughed as Caroline led me like a puppy. I felt extremely excited as I walked to the bar. I was going to get drunk, and not remember a thing Stefan did to me. Not his loving look as he worried over me. Not his guilty look over not trusting me. Not his reprimanding tone of wanting me to understand his dilemma with my being without him. Nothing.

It was going to be marvelous.

"Tyler!" Caroline giggled as we reached the bar and saw him standing there and waiting for her. "Elena, and I are going to play a little game." Caroline smiled as she hugged Tyler.

"Oh, can I play?" Tyler said in a deep voice, that made me feel entirely out of place. "Of

course!" Caroline said in a cute voice, and then walked past him. "Ah, my friends." Caroline smiled as she took a look of all the fine specimen. "Alright, well first let me introduce you Elena, my young novice. This one," she pointed to a dark burgundy colored liquid inside of a bottle labeled, _Bacardi_. I had heard of that one before. "not so good. In fact, it's terrible. Yeah, we probably won't be drinking that. And that," she pointed at a clear looking alcohol, almost like water. "that's Vodka. We don't really like that, but we don't hate it. It gets you drunk very quickly. I take like half a sip and I'm oh so gone." I laughed as she spoke of her low tolerance, but felt an exciting and dangerous warmth inside, as I saw the bartender filling glasses with alcohol passed the amount the glasses could hold, and as I marveled at all the colors of the rainbow in the form of alcoholic drinks. "You know what? We should totally have a drinking contest! That would have you gone in seconds!" Caroline giggled, and I shook my head.

"Oh, but you underestimate Elena's oh so grand abilities." A deep, seductively taunting voice said. "Elena's looks deceive, she's no light weight. In fact, she has a higher tolerance than anyone I've ever met, and would hands down beat you in a drinking contest."

I almost swooned as Damon walked behind me and his breath fell on my ear as he looked at the bar with Meredith.

"Really?" Caroline looked at me in shock."

"Of course. She has the power to unhinge her jaw like a snake in a drinking contest, right Elena?" Damon smirked.

_Of course Damon would tell Caroline something like that. _I smiled shamefully at the thought of the day Damon took me to on a road trip and we stopped at Bree's bar. I_t seems like an impossibly long time ago that it happened. So many things have changed since then…_

"Is that a challenge?" I laughed, flirtatiously.

"Of course not. Just a _friendly_ reminder." Damon smirked.

"Aw, do you still need a bib?" I pouted my lip, and laughed as I repeated the words of the day we drank together.

Damon grinned and laughed as he looked to his side and tried to brush off my flirting. If I wasn't so focused on his every movement I would have noticed how awkwardly uncomfortable I had made everyone.

"Right well, I insist on a drinking contest! I can take you Elena…" Caroline interrupted our moment as she realized how horrible Damon and I were acting in front of Meredith.

"I'll only play if Damon plays." I grinned and bit my lip, as I added flavor to the game.

"Well, I'll only play if the boss lets me."

_Who the heck is the boss-?_

"Of course, Damon." Meredith smiled sweetly, and gave Damon a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Play with us." Damon whispered as he turned around and kissed her on the lips. I turned to Caroline as I died of awkwardness and grossness.

He was doing this on purpose. He _wanted_ to make me jealous.

"Damon, I have an early shift tomorrow, you know I have to go home now." Meredith sweetly fluttered her eyelids at Damon's obvious moving onto her.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Damon asked sweetly, in fact as sweetly as I had ever heard.

"No, actually Sheriff Forbes offered to take me home." Meredith smiled lazily and Damon suddenly turned serious. "Bye Damon." Meredith kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

He looked like he was going to reach and call for her, but as his hand fell from her waist, he was silent.

"So, I guess you're stuck with us." Tyler smiled.

"Actually, I don't think that's such a good idea." Damon shook his head, looking everywhere but at me.

"Yeah, Tyler that's probably not good idea." Caroline agreed.

"Aw, come on Damon. Stay." I smiled, willing him to stay in my mind but pretending as if it was no big deal on the outside.

"Yeah, man, don't leave me with the both of them." Tyler laughed, and Caroline hit him.

"Tyler!" She hissed.

"Damon, if you leave me whose going to take me home?" I smiled softly and coquettishly.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, if you beg so much I met as well-" Damon smirked and I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Well, then I guess we should start." Caroline smiled awkwardly, obviously not extremely happy at Damon's decision to stay. "Here are the rules…"

As Caroline spoke right next to me, I looked straight in front of me at Damon, with suspicious eyes. Would our game continue?

As he looked back at me from head to toe, in a way that made feel utterly embarrassed and naked, I turned red as I realized it totally _would_.

* * *

_Hours later…._

"Damon…" I cooed as he attacked my neck with kisses. We were both lost in each other, and had been kissing for so long I was about to faint.

"We have to stop." I giggled as his hand was tracing up my leg and pushing my dress up with the softest of touches and making me crazy.

"I know." I heard him say between kisses. "But we can't." Damon continued to gnaw down my neck to my chest.

I was acting extremely out of character as he sat me up on the counter of my kitchen in the house and stood between my legs and kissed me. It wasn't my fault I was acting like this, it wasn't his fault either. We were just _very _very drunk.

"Let's go upstairs." I whispered. "It's much more comfortable." I giggled.

It took all of his willpower to back away from the position that we were in and carry me upstairs. But he somehow managed to do it without stopping his kissing. Instead of going slowly, he ran as fast as he could and threw my on the bed and slammed the door.

"You're _very _strong." I giggled. As he slowly walked over towards the bed, I was covered in goose bumps as I waited for him to come over to the bed.

"And, you're very beautiful." Damon smiled and slowly kneeled in front of me, put his knee between my legs and leaned on top of me.

I didn't mean to moan but I couldn't help it. Anything I didn't mean to do inevitably happened because 1) I was drunk and 2) I wanted Damon so badly in that moment every time he breathed on me I died a little more.

As he kissed my shoulder I felt him take of the sleeves of my dress and slowly start to push my dress down. I breathed heavily as he placed quick and fast kisses faster than I could react. I felt helpless under him, but I still managed to slowly unbutton his shirt.

As he continued to kiss down to my stomach, he stopped right before my underwear and as he breathed heavily I moaned again and let my head fall back.

Oh, this was going to be a _wild_ night.

* * *

Did you like? I liked... lol Read, review, reread!


	12. Chapter 12 Lo Hecho Esta Hecho

Lo Hecho Esta Hecho (What's done is done) - Shakira

THIS TOOK ME A REALLY LONG TIME TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT3

* * *

"Oh, Fuck." I heard an angry whisper.

I was sleeping, but noises and a weight that left the bed woke me up. _I don't want to open my eyes… _I thought. But as I started to slip back into consciousness I froze.

Who_ just left this bed?_ _Where_ is this bed?

I did not want to open my eyes. I was too afraid. _What the heck did I do last night._ _Oh my god please tell me I didn't do the stupid thing I think I did. Please please please please. _I didn't even flinch, but after a few seconds I realized I was in a bra and underwear. _This is not how I sleep normally. Please please please please god please let no one be in this room right now…_

I slowly opened my eyes in fear that I was right about my predictions. I didn't see anyone in front of me.

_Thank God_.

I then propped up on my arm with confidence. _No one's here! _I smiled. _Wait… where the hell am I?_

"Elena." Damon breathed behind me.

I almost screamed. I almost passed out.

"D-Damon," I stuttered nervously, way too afraid and face him.

Have you ever been in the most awkward position of your life? So awkward, you want to stop living? Well imagine that multiplied by 5 thousand million to the infinitieth power, and you might almost be able to imagine how awkward this situation was. _Almost_.

"Elena, I-I" Damon tried to start.

"Damon, turn around. I have to change." I commanded.

"Yeah, for some reason I'm not sure you should be so worried about being chaste _now_." I wasn't looking at him but I could practically see his eyes rolling.

"Damon!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Damon turned around and I quickly went to the other edge of the bed and scavenged for my dress.

But of course with my luck, as I looked over the edge of the bed I _couldn't_ find it.

"Damon, um," Oh my fuck, I wanted to die from the awkward. "Damon, have yo-you seen my _dress_?" I almost cried.

"Oh, silly me. It's right here." He bent over and threw it behind him on my bed.

I didn't say anything, I merely threw myself at the dress and quickly tried to put it on. The gold dress was a little more wrinkled then I remembered, but at this point I would have accepted rags as long as I had something to _cover_ myself with.

I put my dress over my head as Damon faced the wall patiently.

"Damon!" I yelled.

"What?" He said as he turned around

"My. Dress. Had. SLEEVES!" I yelled.

I looked at my now _strapless _dress and saw that there were broken remains of the straps I had on the dress. It's not like this _Hermes _dress cost a fortune or anything.

I saw Damon smirk, but then bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at my fury. "Are you sure?"

"Damon." I laughed, shook my head, and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he laughed back, unfortunately a few seconds later, awkward silence filled the room.

"Ele-"

"Da-"

We both started but stopped to let the other one go.

"Damon." I said again. "What did we do last night?"

"Elena," he stopped, obviously trying to find a way to put his words together. "I know you might not believe me seeing as how it took me three years and all just to get you to kiss me but, um," he nervously chuckled. "I don't remember what happened last night."

_Oh god._

"What do you mean, _you _don'tremember?" I narrowed my eyes in horror.

"Look, I will probably kick myself in the ass for the next 50 years – I _really_ don't you need _you _angry at me on top of that."

"If you don't remember what happened last night, and _I _don't remember what happened last night-" I gulped.

How was it possible that neither of us could remember if we had actually had sex yesterday or not? _Oh my god this is so freaking embarrassing._

"What was the last thing _you _remember?" He asked.

"I-I" _What was the last thing I remember?_

The _first _thing I remember was our little rendezvous in the bathroom yesterday…_Focus Elena. _

_ Alright, so we kissed. _Then something happened so Caroline was there, and then something happenedwith a_ game?_ Yes! Okay, Caroline proposed a drinking game, and Tyler was there, and we drank a _lot_. Like we drank everything at the wedding and then we went to get _more?_

"Do you remember when we went to the gas station?" Damon asked impatiently.

"_Yes_, but I can't remember anything _after_ that." I paused and looked around the room.

"Me neither. Jeezus, we must have drank _so _much. You do realize I haven't been _drunk_ in at least 20 years?" Damon paced back and forth, but he looked as if he was suspicious.

"I have an _extremely_ high tolerance. I don't see how we could have gotten drunk unless-"

"Someone put something in our drinks?" Damon looked at me.

I nodded. That had to be what happened.

"Well I agree, but it seems a bit strange seeing as how I've never heard of "roofies" for vampires." Damon laughed.

"Damon, where are we?"

"I _think_ we're at a motel. But I've only been up a minute or two longer than you." Damon said as he walked to the window and pulled the curtains open. The light bothered me. "Yup, it's a motel."

"Oh my god, Damon." I fell back on the bed, and I looked down at my folded hands as tears filled my eyes. "What have we _done_?"

"Elena," Damon sighed as he walked over and sat next to me. "It's not your fault." He turned and looked at me.

"I don't think it's anyone's fault Damon." I shook my head and looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Then why are you crying?" Damon wondered.

"Look at us, Damon!" I stood up in anger. "We have no idea whether or not I, Elena Gilbert, just had _sex_ with you! I was so drunk last night that I don't even know if you and I - " I stopped.

_Do not admit how important this could potential be to you. _

Damon stood up and came over to hug me, and I fell comfortably in his embrace.

"Elena, it wasn't just you. I should've known better. You've only been a vampire for a couple of days and I should've known. But, if it makes you feel any better, I am almost 100% positive we fell asleep half way."

"How do you know?" I laughed in relief.

"Because I woke up with my pants still on and my belt too, and _you _still had a bra and underwear on. No way I would have done the deed with those essential items still on." He grinned, and I pushed away from his uncalled for joke. _Yeah, that's why I pushed him away, not because he made me feel too excited for him or anything…_

"That makes me feel a lot better, but it doesn't change what we're doing here Damon." I said more seriously as I looked out the window and held my arms. "It doesn't change _this_."

"What exactly is _this_?" Damon questioned as he walked closer to me.

_Oh _no_, he's asking me to make a decision. I suck at those._

"I-I," I paused, trying to think of a better response then the natural one that blurted out. "I don't know." I turned around to see Damon.

His face was pretty much what I expected from him, or any other rational human being.

It read, _**'Are you fucking kidding me?!'**_

_"_Elena-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"I do know that I feel something very _intense_ for you, Damon. But, I don't know what else to say." I whispered, tears returning as I saw an intense anger reach his eyes.

"No, that's enough Elena. Your classic and non-surprising response is enough. I'm not hurt. After all this time I guess you could say I feel numb. Do I care that you're lying? No. Why? Because there's something going on between us and _you _know it and _I _know it. Even if you can't say the words, I know you feel it too. But you're stubborn as hell and you just don't want to recognize the truth!" Damon growled.

"What do you want me to say Damon?" I yelled, outraged at the truth he had just said and the way he'd just insulted me in multiple ways. "That I love you? That I _need_ you? Well I can't and I won't! I can't even think about it, let alone say the words."

"Why?" Damon yelled as he pulled me to him in a tight embrace. "Why do you deny it even when it's already so obvious?" Damon whispered as his face was mere centimeters from my face.

"Because I love you – and it terrifies me." I whispered, tears slowly dripping from my eyes.

"Elena, I have loved you since the day I met you and I will never stop loving you." Damon whispered and pressed his lips against mine in the roughest of kisses.

I couldn't breathe well between kissing and crying but I somehow managed to survive as Damon pushed me down on the bed and pulled my dress off. He made me nervous, as he examined me in only a bra and underwear, I gave him that. But it wasn't fear for his persona. It was fear of the unknown. He was _all_ new territory for me. And even though I had kissed him before fearlessly – I knew this time what was awaiting was _entirely _different. He dominated every one of my senses: his smell, incense and paint, his body, sturdy and masculine, his eyes, beautifully blue and vibrant. Movement caused my thoughts to stop. Then his breath caressed my lips again and I was done for. My breath began to quicken as his tongue seductively slid through his lips and licked mine.

"Damon," I moaned, a low purr in the back of my throat. Damon took advantage of this fact and deepened the kiss even more, pulling my body closer to his; lips with lips, tongue dancing with tongue, soft curves to hard chest. It was an unexplainable feeling. I was finally getting a taste of my first kiss with a man who wasn't even real, but I didn't care. He made everything feel good. My breathing came in faster and I found I couldn't breathe, until I slid my hands up his chest slowly, and gently nudged him backward a little.

"Something wrong?" he asked, confusion on his face and his voice carried a little gasp. His breath was quick too. For some reason that thought made me a little too happy.

I made sure to slide my hands around his powerful neck, a little moist because of the heat we were both causing, so that he would not escape. His fingers began running through my hair, caressing my back, sliding down to my bottom and squeezed. I gave a little squeak which he had no trouble silencing with his own mouth, swallowing the sound. Everything was happening full force after that, but I didn't mind. It felt right. His big hands kneaded my bottom, massaging them with his large hands while pulling me towards my bed. The back of my knees hit the side and I tumbled back, taking Damon with me. I tumbled onto the comfy cushion as he softly landed on top of me, and was shocked at how much of him I could feel. His muscular thighs, strong abdomen, hard chest, and every part that touched me tingled. A strong awareness swept over me and I didn't know how to control it. To hell with control! This was Damon Salvatore, the man I love – who I've always _secretly loved_. I was beginning to get a burning and wet sensation between my legs. My underwear suddenly felt too constricting, too suffocating. I wanted them off. It was as if he could read my mind… or my body. He moved his leg in between mine and let his knee hitch upward a little until it rested against the most aching part of my body. I immediately gasped, enjoying the pressure between my legs. Damon continued kissing my lips a few moments more before kissing his way down my throat, licking a trail to the collar of my t-shirt. I found myself rocking against his knee to cause a much needed friction, to ease the fire burning within me. Damon must have noticed because his knee was rubbing against me, adding to the electric shock my body was undergoing.

"Damon," I moaned loudly. He just smirked; I wanted to bite that smirk away. His hands slid down my arms to the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it over my head in one swift movement. My breasts were at once exposed and I suddenly felt self-conscious. His head shot down and began licking the tips of my breasts. "Oh God." He whispered in between licks and grazing my nipples with his teeth. My hands found their way to his silky, raven hair. I couldn't take it anymore. My hips were in a frenzy, creating a constant up and down movement, aching to extinguish the fire growing rapidly between my legs. Damon continued his assault on my breasts and my movements became faster. Then Damon sucked hard on the tip of my breast and let it go with a pop. That was my undoing.

"Oh God, Damon. Damon! _Damon_!" My body convulsed in pleasure and I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to. Damon's mouth was at my temple, his arms holding my close, soothing my shaken body. When I finally realized what had happened I hid my face in the crook of his neck, unable and unwilling to face him. _And we haven't even had sex yet. _

I shivered, as I thought of all the things he was going to be able to do to me. He began kissing me again, but only my neck.

The feeling of his tongue on my throat made me desire him against, making my sex ache. His hands wandered down to the rim of my underwear, and with one tug he managed to push them down. That was it. I was as naked as the day I was born. Damon used his knees to spread my legs wider. My face became beet red and the room was spinning once again. I was just getting used to the cool air of my room against my throbbing sex, when I felt something go in. With a loud squeal my hips shot straight up while my legs closed together. I lifted my head to see Damon's hand cradled in between my thighs.I slowly unclenched my legs and Damon's finger went deeper inside my already drenched sex. "Oh God" I whispered breathless. Damon was encouraged and slid his finger in and out, then added a second finger. I felt myself stretch a little. I hissed, throwing my head back into the pillow.

"Damon, please. Please, Damon."

"Elena," Damon moaned.

Before I finished saying the words, he pounced over me, kissing me like never before: teeth, tongue, sucking, nipping. I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready. I immediately pushed against his chest. He lifted his head, a question in his eyes. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted. He immediately understood what I was doing and raised his arms in compliance. His beautiful torso was hard as rock as I ran my hand against it, then tentatively touched the dusting of hair on his chest. This man was perfect. No flaws, no imperfections. He kissed my lips with such vigor, such desperation and I had no choice but to respond to his fervent kisses. I needed him inside me soon. My hands slid to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and struggling to pull them off. He lightly laughed and helped pull them all off. I paused to look down. And I could clearly see Damon's large cock, hard as a rock, waiting for a touch. Impatience got the best of me and I let my hand graze its tip. Damon's breath came in great gasps, and his cock twitched a little. I stopped to look up at his face. With a simple nod, he kissed me again gently laid my head back down on the pillows.

"This will hurt a little," he warned before entering me slowly.

I wanted to tell how he wasn't my first – but there's no way. Compared to Stefan, this was my first time. It felt a little uncomfortable, but I tried to relax my muscles a little.

"Sorry," he whispered before plunging into me.

I let out a little cry, more of surprise than of pain. He was thick and hard inside me. He let me get accustomed to his cock inside of me before beginning to move. _In, out, in, out. _The heat was building within me again. My hips began to move voluntarily with a mind all their own. I let it all go. There was no use holding the feelings back. I was finally one with a man I had fallen in love with years ago. We were panting, writhing against each other: chest against breasts, his mouth against my ear, his hands gripping my hips with a bruising force. The sensation was becoming unbearable, and my breathing was out of control.

"God, Damon! I think- I think-"

"Shh," he soothed, a hand slipping in between my thighs and placing pressure on my bud.

I lost it.

I yelled his name out one last time into the quiet night, not caring about anything in the world. He thrusted two more times before his time came.

"God, Elena! So perfect, so perfect." He chanted.

His grip loosened and his head dropped into the crook of my neck. I let my hand run through his hair in a soothing manner.

"_I love you." _was the last thing Damon whispered.

A small smile tugged at my lips.

"I love you, too." I said before I succumbed to the sleep that had already consumed Damon.

Because anything that consumed Damon consumed me too.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE?! BE NICE TO ME AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13 - Skyfall

Skyfall

By Adele – new song

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
For this is the end  
I've dreamed and dreamed this moment  
So overdue, I owed them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, You can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me without your security  
Of your loving arms keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand

* * *

"Damon, I am _not_ capable of a 6th time." I hit his hand as he bit my neck and held me closely to him.

We were lying on our sides on the bed, spooning of course, and Damon's kissing threatened to make me never leave this bed.

"Come on." He snickered as his hand traced my curves.

"No, Damon." I whispered in a most unconvincing voice.

"But, Elena." Damon whispered in between nibbling my ear lobe, and I almost turned around and succumbed to him but I somehow found the will power to abstain.

"Damon." I said firmly as I turned around and lifted myself on top of him. "We've been gone _all_ day. It's about to be night time. I have to get back to Jeremy and to let everyone know I'm still alive." I smirked as he looked up at me shocked.

"You don't _really_ have to." Damon sighed.

"Yes I do." I kissed him quickly and lifted myself up from him and started looking for my dress.

"Are you sure you're not just leaving me for Stefan?" Damon smirked and pretended to look at me as if truly suspicious as he laid on his side and watched me put my dress on.

"Well, that too." I smiled.

"Hey." Damon looked un-amused.

"I'm going to go find him and tell him, Damon." I said slipping into my now sleeveless dress. I smiled at the thought.

"What?" He asked seriously, and stood up.

"I have to tell him about us. I have to let him know that it's over between me and him and-"

"I can't believe it." He smiled as he put his arms around me and held me against him; thankfully he had slipped on some boxers at this point.

"What?" I whispered with a smile back.

"You're choosing _me_." He whispered and then kissed me.

The sadness and sincerity in his voice made my heart melt. How could a person once such a vicious, cruel, and bloodthirsty monster, be such a lovable, insecure little teddy bear too?

"Didn't you hear me Damon? I love _you._"

"Say it again." Damon grinned with pride.

"I, Elena Gilbert, love Damon Salvatore with my whole heart." I laughed and kissed his nose.

"If I would've known vampire you would accept me than I would've turned you _ages _ago." Damon grinned, and I simply smiled and rolled my eyes at his horribleness.

"Say it again." Damon laughed.

"Damon!" I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" he paused as he watched me slip on my heels. "I never thought I would ever hear you say those words to me." He said sweetly.

"Neither did I." I laughed softly.

"Where are you headed first?" Damon wondered as he started to put on his pants.

"Home."

"I'm assuming we're not talking about my house right? Because you spend more time at my house than yours and-" Damon grinned.

"Yes Damon, my home." I shook my head at his opposite of _astuteness_.

"Help me." Damon smiled as he pointed at the buttons on his shirt and walked towards me.

"Of course." I grinned. "Anything for the dashing, gorgeous, irresistible man I _love_." I sweetly smiled and walked over to him.

"Remember when I pretended not to be able to button my shirt that day, and you totally fell for it." He grinned like a little kid proud of pulling off his prank.

"I didn't fall for anything – did you honestly think I would pass up an opportunity to button a shirtless Damon?" I laughed at the joke.

"I knew you only wanted me for my body." He shook his head, trying to be serious.

"Yup, that's all. All this time." I rolled my eyes as I pushed him away after buttoning his shirt.

"On a more serious note, is it safe to assume we drove here?" Damon smiled.

"Um," I paused, and looked at the door. "That depends on where _here _is. To tell you the truth I remember _nothing_." I laughed.

"Well, let's hope we're still in Virginia…" He smirked as we picked up all our things and headed out the door.

* * *

"Home, at last." I laughed as I collapsed on my bed.

Damon and I had in fact driven to the Motel and found that it was only about 20 minutes away from Mystic Falls. I laughed to myself as I remembered the phone call I had with Caroline on my way here.

"Oh my god, Elena." I heard Caroline whisper.

"Hey, where are you?" I laughed as I heard Caroline's 'I just woke up voice'.

"Um," was all she said.

"Did you make it home safe?"

"I don't think so." I heard her shuffling around.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now worried for her.

"I know I'm definitely not home, but I sure as hell don't know how I got here. What the hell happened last night Elena?" I heard Caroline whisper-scream.

"I'm not really sure." I smiled looking at Damon. "I was hoping you would help me out in that department."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, let's just say I woke up this morning in some rather strange and unforeseen circumstances." I laughed.

"Oh my god Elena, me too." Caroline shrieked and I heard her on the verge of tears.

"But you're with Tyler right?"

"No, why are you with Damon?"

"Yes Caroline! If you're not with Tyler then who the hell are you with?" I yelled, this was a very scary situation.

"Elena," I heard Caroline shriek again and move somewhere where the wood creaked when you moved. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?" _  
_

"I woke up just now in _Klaus'_ bed and he was there _sleeping _next to me." Caroline whispered nervously. "Naked." Caroline choked.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and cracked up.

"Very mature Elena." Caroline scolded. "Oh my god what am I gonna do?" She freaked.

After calming her down, it was easy to convince her to run for her life out of there.

"Oh, Caroline." I shook my head in laughter as I sat up. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" I whispered to myself much more seriously.

"Where have you been?" I heard Stefan say from behind me.

"Stefan-" I stood up seriously and nervously.

He was sitting on a bench near the window looking down at his crossed hands.

"I've been looking for you _everywhere_." He said so solemnly I had chills down my back.

"I, I was," quick, make up an excuse. "I was at Bonnie's house." I lied, but as soon as I saw Stefan's face I knew it was the wrong lie to use.

"That's funny, because I was there this morning and she said she hadn't seen you in a long time." Stefan laughed fakely as he rose from the bench and walked over towards me. "Guess again." He said seriously.

"I, I was," I stuttered. What could I possibly tell him but the truth?

_Tell him the truth Elena, he'll understand. _I thought for a second, but then I looked at him again, fuming.

_This doesn't look like an _understanding _Stefan…_

"Stefan we need to talk." I finally whispered and looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"Whatever your other excuses are I don't want to hear them." Stefan growled.

"I want to-"I started, but paused, almost incapable of ending things _this _way. "I have to break up with you." I finally spit it out.

"What?" Stefan yelled and caused me to jump in fear.

"I can't be with you anymore." I whispered as I finally looked up at his furious face and let a tear fall from my face. "I love someone else, Stefan."

"You love Damon?" Stefan whispered so lowly, it was almost more frightening than his screaming.

I looked away from him, but my silence was all the affirmation he needed.

Stefan started bursting into laughter. But it wasn't one of those infectious laughter's that anyone could join into it was one of those awful laughter's that were so obviously intended to hurt someone that they scared people away.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? After everything I've done for _you_?" Stefan whispered into my ear as he pulled me towards him. "I don't think so." He growled as his lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Stefan I know that you're upset, but you have to understand that it's over-" I began to cry harder.

"Quiet." He hissed. "I suggest if you want Damon to stay alive that you never say anything about breaking up with me _ever _again." Stefan breathed on my face and made my tears fall even faster.

"What are you talking about?" I pushed him away from me roughly.

"I'm talking about the death sentence I could so easily put on Damon if I decided to." Stefan yelled.

"You wouldn't do that Stefan. You're just," I paused, confused at the evil words that were coming out of his mouth. Why was he being like this? "Angry. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Oh really? You don't think that I would kill the brother whose killed people I've loved and made it his life mission to ruin any chances of my happiness?" Stefan yelled.

"He's your brother Stefan, you can try and be menacing all you want but we both know you would _never _do that to him."

"I never said I would specifically kill him, Klaus would be more than willing to get back into my good graces by killing the man that's caused us both many problems." Stefan smirked menacingly as he pushed me against the wall and held my wrists up.

"Klaus isn't dead." I finally realized.

"No, Bonnie brought him back, and now he wants to be my friend again. I wanted that bastard dead, but I'll admit he might come more in handy than I originally thought." Stefan grinned.

"Let me go, Stefan." I struggled against him.

"Never." He breathed as he used his knee to keep me pinned.

"It's over Stefan! Why can't you just let me be happy?" I yelled.

"It's not over Elena, it won't ever be over unless Damon is _dead_." Stefan whispered and then slammed his lips against mine.

I couldn't take his suffocating lips on mine. I had just spent about 9 hours having blissful sex with the man I love, and I wanted nothing to do with this monster that was attacking me. So I bit his lip hard until I felt blood.

"Ah," Stefan backed away quickly. "You're stronger." He laughed in a way that made him seem like a lunatic.

"Don't come near me again." I hissed and panted.

"Listen to me Elena." Stefan whispered in my ear after he ran into me and basically threw me against the wall. "Tomorrow I'm going to take you out for dinner, and remind you why you love _me_. You will be _mine_. And if you do anything to evade, escape, or ruin that dinner, I will make sure Damon _dies_."

"Why are you doing this Stefan?" I cried, hopelessly. "He's your brother! You love him!"

"He's done nothing but hate me his entire life. I'm just returning the favor." Stefan said as he backed away from me and ran out faster than I could see.

I quickly fell on my knees and cried hysterically.

Why was Stefan doing this? This was _so _unlike him! He can't kill Damon!

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon yelled and surprised me as he opened the door and looked at me. I almost had a heart attack as he put his arms around me.

"Damon, I love you." I gasped and put my arms around to hug him. Only when he hugged me back did I feel safe and loved too. But inside I felt disgusted as I had to make Damon's life or death decision.

_Could I tell him? Or do I have to keep the truth away from him to save him?_

* * *

**_REVIEWSSS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BE NICE TO ME :D _unexpected? I hope so... :D**


End file.
